The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of
by tiggerjojo
Summary: Dracos' mask falls in the light of his initation as a deatheater. He is determined to kill himself before that time. How can Harry help when he himself has cast away his identity? H/D Slash *Finished!*
1. The Mask Falls

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

The Mask Falls

_I have nothing. Nothing in the world to live for. I have spent my life in fear and pain. I have beaten and broken. Obedience is what I run on, I am a machine of my father creation. I have never been loved and I have no friends. I should die. I have nothing to live for; I have no reason to live. _

These are the thoughts that ran through a one, Draco Malfoy's, head as he rode back to school on the Hogwarts Express. They seemed to run over and over again like a nonstop reel. 

He had lived in a shell for the most of his life, only dimly aware of the world around him, like a puppet. The last time he had dared to emerge he had had these exact thoughts running through his head, but he was ten then. There was no school or Sythreins or...anything…. 

His memory of the time was dim but at the same time unforgettable.

__

It was a beautiful spring day, the first day of spring in fact and amid the dead grass and bare trees of the garden of the Malfoy Mansion, was a tiny flower. Draco knelt down beside it, gently caressing the delicate petals. 

It is so beautiful, the small ten year old boy thought, so fragile. Like a snowflake.

A tear slid down his cheek unchecked, the first tear he had cried since he was five. Tears are not allowed in the Malfoy manor, they are punished.

This is me, inside, Draco thought, the very deep inside of me

Suddenly he stood up, reaching down and tearing the flower from its fragile hold on the world. He stared at the flower for a long time until a shadow loomed over his shoulder. A shadow that could only belong to one person. Anger welled up so strongly in him and he crushed the flower like it was no more than a wisp of smoke. Tipping his hand over, the broken flower fluttered slowly to the ground and Draco smothered it into the ground until it was nothing. 

_Now I am dead. _

_His father grabbed his shoulder roughly and spun him around; his fingers gripped Dracos face painfully, screaming at him._

"You embarrassed me in front of the entire Deatheaters meeting last night! You've been slacking on your lessons haven't you! You should be able to perform the three unforgivables by now! What were you thinking?! They were just beetles! Any child should be able to kill a bunch of worthless beetles with the Adva Cadaver! You bastard of a child are you even listening to me!?" Lucius slapped him, snapping Dracos head back and leaving a sting red handprint, "You will practice those spells until you are able to perform them in your sleep, and since you are unable to perform them on insects I will bring in something, of a more human persuasion for you to practice on. This time for every time you fail to perform the curse you will receive ten lashing, twice the regular amount. And if you refuse to perform the spells you will receive them instead!"

_He nodded dumbly and followed after his father, he wanted to die but on the inside he was already dead._

Draco snapped out of his thoughts to the sounds of laughter outside compartment. It echoed hollowly against the empty walls of his empty compartment. 

__

I have no friends, Draco thought sadly.

He smiled sarcastically remembering what he had said to them, those that were called his friends. He had sent Crabbe and Goyle off, told them to get a life of their of and quit hanging off him like the festering ooze they were, and he told Pansy to go screw herself because he would hang himself before ever letting her touch him again.

They had looked at him like he had lost he mind, and perhaps he had, but he didn't care. His father paid them to hang around him and the engagement between him and Pansy was arranged before he was born, he wanted to forget he ever existed.

_I have nothing. Nothing in the world to live for. I have spent my life in fear and pain. I have beaten and broken. Obedience is what I run on, I am a machine of my father creation. I have never been loved and I have no friends. I should die. I have nothing to live for; I have no reason to live. _

Over and over again, it just keeps going over and over and it won't stop

He pulled his legs up to his chin and huddled against the window. He was almost free, once he reached Hogwarts, Lucius couldn't touch him. Even then it was a short freedom, in five months or so, he would turn eighteen and then Lucius would come for him. He would be taken home on false pretences and there, among the most powerful Deatheaters and Voldemort himself, he would become a Deatheater. 

_I have five months to kill myself, then. Finally I will truly be free from the bonds of life, and because I killed myself, I will suffer eternity in hell. I plan to spend that eternity laughing, because I would only be going from one hell to another._

The tiny true bit of himself was dead and after years of not caring he finally mourned his own death, from the inside.

__

I died when I was ten years old. God, that sounds so stupid.

His vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears, he let them fall, soaking his robes and stuffing up his nose. He didn't try to stop, hell; he had twelve years to make up, along with his own death and perhaps the loss of his sanity. Even St. Mugos home for the mentally disrupt was better then some things. Mentally disrupt what fucking hell kind of a way is that to call someone who's just fucking loony?

__

There was a tentative knock of the door and a muffled call of, "Is there anyone in there?"

__

When Draco didn't answer, the door opened to reveal Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this compartment was occupied," he started before finally recognizing Draco, "Malfoy?" His expression instantly went cold, "Where're are your goons? Or do enjoy fucking yourself better?"

Draco flinched noticeably and very slowly turned and looked over at Harry from his fixed gaze on the window, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

He shook his head slowly and looked back out the window where it was beginning to rain, "Please…. Just, go away." it was barely above a whisper, and it hung in the air like smoke.


	2. Shades Of Grey

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

Shades Of Grey

Harry stood in shock, he had never in all his acquaintance with the boy/man named Draco Malfoy, heard him say 'please'. What shocked him even more was the fact that, Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy was crying, he was **crying**. 

Harry had never in his life contemplated Draco in a different perspective other than black and white. The way it had worked in Harry's mind for the last six years was- Draco was an insufferable prick who was also a Deatheaters son, was placed Slytherin (where almost all the wizards went bad) and a muggle/mud blood hater. This to Harry meant- Draco= evil

Harry for the first time in his life contemplated the shades of gray, even as he stumbled backwards, out the door, closing it and leaning against it, as if he was afraid something was going to jump out of the compartment and attack him. Several students gave him strange looks as they passed by but Harry was to caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

_Draco was, had been, when he looked in, but it, it couldn't be…an illusion? No. The pain in his eyes was too real, what am I thinking! The pain in his eyes? This is Malfoy! _

Harry stumbled down the corridors until he reached the compartment where Ron and Hermione were. He slid in and sat down, ignoring his two friend's frantic snogging.

_I know what I saw, I know it was real but I can't believe it, it just doesn't seem feasible._

He shifted slightly in the seat, diving farther into his thoughts, ones that had been nagging at the back of his mind since he went to Diagon Alley for his school supplies, a young mother and her little girl were shopping; the woman recognized him and pointed him out to her daughter. _"Look honey! It's Harry Potter!"_

_"Who's he, mommy?"_

_"He's the boy who lived, the one that will save us all, it's written in the stars, everyone knows it. He was born into this destiny, he'll be our savior from the Dark Lord's reign."_

Harry's perfect black and white world had been crumbling since that day and after seeing Draco, it shattered and Harry was assaulted by the realities he had always deigned. The voice came back, the one that had haunted his young life before he came to Hogwarts, it had been dormant for so long….

_What are you?_ The voice asked

Harry thought, _Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived_

But, you were just a child when it happened, said the voice.

__

Because of me Voldemort was stopped, thought Harry angrily

__

He wasn't stopped he just lost his body, The voice congealed, _and you didn't stop him, your mother gave her life to save you. That's what stopped him_

In the first year at Hogwarts I stopped him, Harry protested,_ when he tried to recover the sorcerer stone. _

No, if YOU hadn't gone after it, it would have never been found. 

In my second and third year…

You were the great Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, idol of the wizarding world, and the gossip of the news. You were thought to have opened the chamber of secrets, for once in your life you weren't bowed down to, you were hated. Just like your forth year, you know what it's like to be hated, you didn't like it, did you?

No, but I…Harry tried desperately.

__

You nothing, you are nothing more than a figure, shaped and refined by the wizarding world. Before you knew the truth you were just a young innocent, **impressionable**, boy. Then you found out about the wizarding world and how your failure to die, stopped Voldemort. That day you were formed into what they wanted-

'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the one that will defeat the dark lord or die trying.' You are worth nothing more to them, they were too afraid to do anything themselves so they place their incoherent trust in an eleven year old boy.

There are others who are trying to stop him…

Like who? The voice asked sarcastically.

_Mr. Weasly, Mr. Fudge, Dumbledore…_

HA! Yes! Fine examples, Harry Potter, The voice scoffed, _Weasly is mocked in the Ministry and Fudge won't even believe that Voldemort has returned. Now, Dumbledore, he actually has power._

If you were to compare power with a chess set, Dumbledore would be the queen. The strongest piece, able to move any direction. Other wizards are pawns, rooks, and some even castles, like Fudge and Weasly. But unless someone moves the pawns the more powerful pieces can't move and if the castles and rooks won't move than only a few are left to guard the king. 

The king, the figurehead of the game, it can only move one space at a time and if it is lost the game is as well. Can you guess who the king might represent, Harry Potter?

Please leave me alone, Harry begged

_You represent the figurehead of this game, when in reality you hold only the power of a pawn._

Go away! Harry held his head, rubbing his temple and squeezing his eyes together tightly.

__

Who are you? The voice asked again.

__

Who am I? Harry repeated mentally.

Eyes still closed he began to laugh, the kind of laugh you get after realizing that the world really isn't fair.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked pulling away from Ron who blushed almost the same color of his hair.

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine, after all. I'm Harry fucking Potter.

_Who am I? I am nothing_

The voice agreed. 


	3. Before The Shattered Glass Part 1

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

Before The Shattered Glass

Before, the glass was perfect, locked in place and clouded with a fine dust of lies. Before the shattered glass there was only light and dark. Then a pebble of truth was thrown and the glass cracked. The true pressed against the clouded glass and the weakened glass gave out. But, before the shattered glass, lies were endured in silence.

__

That Summer-

Harry pov

Harry, his summer, was somewhat not the most enjoyable summer, but with the Dursleys, you couldn't really expect much.

Although the Dursley's weren't allowed to harm Harry or throw him out, they did their best to make sure he was worth his weight in gold, so to speak. Harry did all the chores and cleaned the house everyday, whether it needed it or not. Once he would finish with that he would leave. He was never allowed on the property unless he was cleaning, sleeping or it was a mealtime. He was given his books and parchment to finish his schoolwork but he could only do that at night when the whole house was asleep. 

Whether the thought never crossed their fat little minds or they simply thought it not possible, Harry grew. The last year in school he had just started his growth spurt and his body couldn't keep up, leaving him gangly and hopelessly dorky looking. The few months summer at the Dursley's gave Harry a chance to fill in, and with the extra work and the time Harry spent at the training yard… Harry became stronger, stronger than he had ever been in all his years combined. To Harry, strength training became a way to combat boredom and loneliness and sometimes if he worked himself to exhaustion he didn't dream.

The training yard was a place of almost constant fear for Harry when he began, this probably came into account the fact that the prison owned it and there was almost always five to ten inmates working off their aggressions. Over time, however, the inmates saw his strength growth and probably, from listening to constant ranting he unconsciously muttered under his breath, they taught him self-defense, prison style.

He learned to shut his mouth too. Harry had gradually become aware that he really didn't need to talk. People rarely, actually listen to him. They heard what they wanted, so speech became basically non-essential to him.

So when Ron and Mr. Weasley came to bring Harry to the Burrow for the last three weeks of the vacation, they were shocked, to say the least. 

The second week before school started Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Diagon Ally to buy their school supplies for their last year in school. That's where Harry met Proscrit. 

Proscrit, a ten year old, King Cobra. He had lived in the wild for two years of his life and eight years in the small dark cage at the back of the pet store. 

Harry almost passed by him without noticing the snake called out to him, in a hiss that more resembled the growl of a dog than a snake. 

"_Stupid human_"

__

Harry turned and looked at the oily colored snake, "_Hello_" he hissed softly.

The snake lifted its head and seem to study Harry critically, _"Your name._"

"_Harry"_

"_You are one of those wizards._"

Harry closed his eyes momentarily, "_You always talk in statements."_

The snake became more erect, "_I am always right_"

"_I believe you_"

"_You are here, for me._"

"_Your name._"

The snake regarded Harry critically, "_Proscrit_"

Harry's eyes went blank momentarily, "_French…for, for…outcast_" He blinked and his eyes came back into focus.

"_You read my knowledge, my mind._"

"_Yes"_

"You did not come for me."

Harry didn't answer, instead making his way to the front of the store where an assistant was waiting to help any customers.

"I want to buy the king cobra in the back."

The assistant looked at him uneasily, "I'll just go get my mother," she blushed uncertainly and then ran behind the counter, yelling through a curtained doorway behind, "Ma! A customer!"

An older woman of forty, maybe fifty appeared, "Can't you do anything yourself, girl?"

"Ma," she whisper urgently, "e' wants to buy the snake, the cobra."

The older woman's face darkened as she made her way around the counter. Looking up a Harry she shook her head, "Listen boy, that snake has killed fifteen of its previous owners, only a fool would buy it, cobra venom is mighty valuable but from that snake. It is just not worth your life."

"I will buy him." Harry stated softly.

The woman scowled at him and moved over towards the tank.

She jabbed a finger in the general direction of the cage, "Is this what you want?"

Harry nodded shortly.

"It's your funeral, might as well make sure you can afford it. Nine sickles, that's almost half the normal rate"

Proscrit seemed to smirk; "_She is willing to sell me for five._"

Harry nodded imperceptibly, "I will pay you five,"

"Eight"

"Five"

"Seven"

"Five"

"Six?" she tried desperately.

"Five"

"O alright, give it here."

Harry pulled out his moneybag, placing five of the silver disks in her hand. She counted them twice and slipped them into her pocket, pulling out her wand she released the powerful locking spell on the cage.

Harry lifted it without hesitation; the woman gaped at him unable to move from shock of his stupidity. Harry put his hand in the cage, ignoring the woman's startled gasp.

"_Come here my friend_" Harry hissed softly, so as the woman wouldn't hear.

The snake uncoiled itself and curled around Harry's arm, Harry stepped back away from the cage, letting the lid of the cage slam shut. Proscrit lazily crawled up Harry's arm and coiled loosely around his neck.

The woman gaped several times and was somehow unable to close it even as Harry left. 

Next stop was a professional spell store, it was created for those witches and wizards that need certain spells performed but don't have to time. 

Harry entered the clean blue sitting room and went to talk to receptionist.

"Name?" She asked politely before looking up from her computer. She blushed a lovely shade of red, "Oh, Mister Potter, um, oh yes, your spell is ready. You can go in," 

Harry started towards the door.

"Um, Mister Potter?"

Harry stopped turning ever so slightly, "Yes?"

"Do you think, uh, do you think I might have your autograph? I've admired you since I was a young girl."

Harry seemed to consider for a moment, "No, I think not"

The girl paled and started crying but Harry didn't see, he had already left.

When Harry left the shop he blinked in the bright sunlight, glasses in hand, he carefully placed them in his pocket and went to investigate several clothing stores.

Two hours after they first arrived at Diagon ally, the trio joined up again at a small street side café for lunch.

Harry carefully set down his school supplies and three large shopping bags. Ron and Hermione turned from their intimate conversation with each other, trying to pretend they weren't the happily snogging couple they were.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said cheerfully, "Did you get a hair cut? You look different."

Hermione sighed, "Harry where are your glasses? And…what is around you neck?!"

Running his hand through his hair Harry made a small smile, "I had my eyes fixed."

"WHAT!" both his friends cried in unison.

"And this is Proscrit, _Proscrit I would like you to meet two of my…allies._"

Proscrit uncoiled his head and looked at Ron and Hermione coldly.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "That is a snake, snakes aren't allowed in school and that snake looks like, if I'm right and I always am, it looks like a…"

"A King Cobra," Harry cut in, "He's ten years old, over seven feet long, due to under feeding, His fangs are a ½ an inch long and one bite of his venom can kill a full grown elephant or twenty humans." 

Both his friends gaped in shock.

Harry frowned sharply, "And I don't give a shit what the school says."

Silence reigned. 


	4. Before The Shattered Glass Part 2

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

Before The Shattered Glass (part 2)

Before, the glass was perfect, locked in place and clouded with a fine dust of lies. Before the shattered glass there was only light and dark. Then a pebble of truth was thrown and the glass cracked. The true pressed against the clouded glass and the weakened glass gave out. But, before the shattered glass, lies were endured in silence.

Draco pov

Draco arched slightly, biting his lip to stifle his cries as the whip fell across his back again and again in a ceaseless spectacle of pain. He tasted coppery intoned flavor of blood in his mouth as he bit through the lip and whimpered slightly. 

He cringed as he heard the whip drop to the hard stone floor and the sound of hard impatient footsteps came up behind him. A hand dug into his delicate scalp pulling him upward by the roots of his hair. Crying out soundlessly he was forced around to look at the bloodlust filled eyes of the man who was to be called 'Father'. 

"Draco, what did I tell you?"

Draco swallow nervously, carefully meeting his fathers eyes, "I am not to speak unless spoken to during my lessons." he replied softly, making sure his voice belied none of his fear.

"Exactly,"

Draco's head snapped back with the force of his fathers blow, when Draco failed to fall Lucius grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground kicking him savagely until Draco cried out involuntarily with all the pain coursing through his thin weak body, never fully recovered from the beatings administer by his father. 

"Shut up you stupid, bastard of child!"

Draco ragged, torn breathing was all that replied. The scent of torn flesh and new blood rent the air, overlaying years of the pervious scents of mold, stagnant water, rotting flesh and long forgotten blood from a boy too young to keep from screaming.

Lucius pushed Draco over with the pointed toe of his boot smiling smugly as Draco ground his teeth together so hard that they sang sharply, sending shivers down the spine. Most would have cringed, Lucius Malfoy was aroused. He saw another person's pain and he loved it, he loved to cause it, to have that much power over another person.

Lucius wasn't the person who sold his grandmother for a knut, he was the one that disappeared two days before granny was found dead and came back happy as a clown and smelling of dried blood and having strange bluish white hairs caught on his stained jacket. No one asked about old relatives, because Lucius made a point not to have any. 

Lucius placed his foot on Draco's chest, slowly gradually shifting all of his weight to the foot, even as he pulled a long slender blade from the lip of the boot. He ignored Draco's strangled gasps, leaning over to rest his elbow on his knee while the knife in his other hand, began tracing over the bloodied fabric cutting it like spider silk and slicing into the pale flesh below. 

"I have a meeting to attend to," Lucius purred contentedly as Draco gagged and choked, clutching at his fathers foot, "Do, clean yourself up for the meeting tonight, until then, I leave you," He stood and seemed to consider for a moment before pulling his wand out of his jacket and aiming at Draco motionless torso. Draco's eyes grew wide with horror even as his breathing painfully stopped.

"Ohgodnopleasedon't" Draco whispered. 

__

His father bared his teeth, in what might have been considered a smile; he laughed and licked his lips_ "Crucio._"

Lucius walked out of the room without a backwards glance to his son's tortured screams.

Gasping for his breathe Draco pulled himself up using one of the many torture implements as leverage. He had first-hand experience as to what each and everyone one of the machines in this room could do, and how much physical and even metal pain they could cause.

He stumbled up the stone corridors dripping blood onto the immaculate stone floor until he reached his room. The bath was already filled when he arrived, his clothes were set out along the counter along with gauze and muggle ointment. 

Sometimes Draco felt as though he could cry for joy. The house elves had cast a spell over the ointment that would relieve pain. It wouldn't heal the wounds any faster but Lucius felt that any wounds inflicted, unless they were life threatening or inflicted on the face, were to heal naturally, slowly, and painfully.

The bruises on his face were already fading even as he slowly, carefully peeled off his blood-encrusted clothes. Revealing the molted, patchwork of faded and fresh bruises, already the bruises from the days 'lesson' were beginning to show. Along with the bruises, a ribbon of gauze covered his previous wounds. 

He removed the bandages, wincing as they pulled up off the soft bruised flesh. Delicately, he lowered himself into the water, biting his lip to stifle his whimpers, as the steaming water eclipsed his overly tender, sensitive skin. 

He didn't bother to wash himself, he instead simply lay in the water, trying to control his irrepressible shaking, even as the clear water went to a soft yellowing pink, then a stale muted red and finally thickened, until you could not see through it and Draco was floating in a sea of blood. 

After finishing his bath Draco bandaged the wounds and tenderly slipped into the light silk clothing laid out by the house elves. Pulling an enchanted comb through his hair left a fine layer of gel and a wipe with a cloth made his facial bruising disappear completely. His father would not approve the displaying of damaged goods, especially to the master.

Taking his time down as he walked down the cold stone corridors, smelling slightly of mold and echoing bitterly against the skin. Filled from top to bottom with faded wall hangings, family portraits of family long since dead and stiff antique furniture. The style displayed power, not comfort, and was not meant to. 

Draco reached the grand dinning area, it was set as if for a king, as if Voldemort wasn't to these people. They stood around openly showing their faces and wore only a loose black robe to signify their allegiance. The man himself sat in a large comfortable chair, one made for a king long since dead, now occupied by the death eater's king. Lucius stood at his right hand side, looking surprisingly sedated. A cowering Wormtail stood on Voldemort's left.

Draco slipped through the crowds as if they were liquid, unnoticed by those he passed. He stepped up in front of the chair, carefully keeping his face and mind blank. He bowed gracefully to the master, tipping his head respectfully to his father and the large python at Voldemort's side. 

"I am honored to attend to this meeting, my lord."

"Ah," Voldemort hissed softly, "The young dragon."

Draco tipped his head down carefully, acknowledging the statement with delicate ease.

"Well boy, you are seventeen now are you not?"

"Yes, lord."

"You shall become of age soon, then you shall join us. Your Father has said you are worthy enough to honor your name."

A quick glance at his fathers face betrayed the imbedded hate in his eyes, outwardly he appeared pleased, but looks can be deceiving. Draco's face visibly paled and he frowned slightly.

"I will not." Draco stated softly

Lucius' face was livid with fury as he stepped forward, forgetting about Voldemort and all the deatheaters surrounding him. He grabbed Draco's collar, pulling him off his feet and let his fist fly, hitting Draco's cheek with a resounding snap and letting him goes as he hit him. Draco flew, hitting the ground with a dull hollow sound that echoed around the room, now silently watching the scene before them. 

Draco lay there not moving for several moments then twisted himself up until he was sitting on his knees. He fingered his jaw carefully wincing slightly before letting it fall. It hung loosely, jutting out at strange sharp angle. Dislocated and broken in several places. He couldn't move his jaw, such effort only tripled the pain, as such to speak would be pointless. He stood carefully, biting his tongue to keep from crying out. 

Voldmort stood, snarling vehemently, his wand snapped into his hand and he muttered several choice words. A silver stream of power emerged, engulfing Draco, his father and the Master.

Even as the mist passed over Draco, he felt his jaw savagely snap back into place, at the same time, Lucius fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Voldemort stood at the center, his eyes narrow slits in his anger, he glanced between the two, finally releasing Lucius and addressing them both.

"I am disappointed in both of you, Lucius I would hope to think you will reconsider before ever doing something like that again, if not, a forfeit of your life."

"Yes, my lord," Lucius cowed before Voldemort.

"And you little dragon," Voldemort turned to give his full gaze to Draco, "I think you will reconsider by your eighteenth birthday, your choice made this night. You know too much, Draco, you will join us or I will personally see to your death."

Draco simply nodded, refusing to meet the eyes of the master. 


	5. And You Will Shed Tears Of Scarlet

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

And You Will Shed Tears Of Scarlet 

Harry breathed a little deeper and opened his mouth, tasting the air. He slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips. Draco sat in the farmost corner of the carriage, looking out in the distance, as if he was only dreaming, except with eyes open.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione to take a carriage farther up front, he said he would catch up, he didn't intend to. 

Harry plunked himself down neatly in the middle of the seat across from Draco, closing the door to the carriage and quickly locking it with his wand. Tilting his head casually towards Draco's direction, he smiled slightly, "Do you smell that?"

Draco jerked back, flinching as he met Harry's eyes. They grew wide with shock even as Harry's smile grew wider. Draco adverted his eyes looking at the corner of the carriage nearest his feet.

"I know that smell," Harry breathed, "It's…blood," Draco's head jerked back up so quickly his neck popped sharply, painfully. Harry didn't move, "Dried blood, wounds made recently, they have been treated well enough though."

Draco said nothing for a few minutes before looking back to the floor, "You may tell whom-ever you wish, I have nothing to give and no pride to speak of."

Harry sighed and leaned back in the seat, just as the cariage began to move.

"God I love that smell, it's so similar to the smell of my own blood just slightly different, only, slightly different." 

"What are saying?" Draco whispered tiredly, "Aren't you, I mean, are you not going to tell the whole school of this? Or use it as blackmail?"

Harry yawned slowly, covering his mouth only at the end, "Who? Who did it to you? Caused you to bleed, both inside and out."

A tremor wracked Draco's body, tears suddenly coursing down his face, falling from his eyes and streaming down his too pale face. 

Harry moved over until he was directly in front Draco, pausing as the carriage jerked to a halt and voices raising in eager chatter. He reached forward and raised Draco's chin until he was looking him straight in the eye. He leaned forward, sliding his hand up to cup Draco's cheek.

Draco cried unhindered now, as he had back on the train. Too many bad memories for even a million lifetimes. He wanted it, what Harry innocently hung in front of his eyes, closer than it had ever been before in his life. 

"Don't cry, it doesn't fit you at all, although you are very pretty when you cry."

Draco pulled away, hurriedly wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Everybody's gone inside ahead of us, we need to leave."

"Not yet. You haven't answered my question."

"I…it…it…was…" Draco's voice trailed off.

"Hm?" Harry cocked his head slightly to the side.

Draco's head dropped again, hands clutched tightly together, tears flowing silently. 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he had come a conclusion on the train, although he had been thinking about it almost all summer. He was tired of playing the golden wonder boy; he was almost eighteen, almost out of school. School didn't really matter though, both his life in the muggle and wizarding world was a play act. Shaped to the watchers will. From now on Harry would do as he pleased, act as he pleased, and speak whatever came to his mind. No more Harry Fucking Potter the Fucking Boy Who Lived.

Upon Harrys conclusion Draco drew no similar one, he was tired of life and was simply waiting for the opportunity to end it. Harry, however, had opened a new light to Draco. Not good or evil, simply an open, unspoken, offer.

Harry smiled at Draco, softly, "I won't ask again, although I think I already know the answer."

When Draco didn't reply nor move to respond, Harry's smile faded and a single tear escaped his eye, slipping slowly down his cheek.

Draco looked up; his mouth opening slightly, his hand reached forward and caught the tear on his fingertip.

"Blood?"

"It only happens, when the pain becomes too much to bear."

"…sorry…." He murmured, "I didn't mean to become your pain."

"Here" Harry opened his arms to Draco. 

Draco didn't move for a while, biting his lip. He surprised Harry when hesitantly, he moved into Harry's embrace.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him into his lap. Draco pushed his head down into Harry's chest clutching his robe. 

Harry unlocked the door of the carriage and slid out into the cool night air, still holding Draco in his arms. 

Hagrid was putting away the lead coaches and was not to be seen. The Great Hall inside rose with cheers as the sorting ceremony commenced.

Walking up to the front entrance, Harry paused only once, to look down upon his fragile cargo, almost asleep in his arms. 

He smiled and whispered into Draco's ear, "Can I keep you?"

Draco made no response except to pull himself closer to Harry, sighing contentedly.

"Hm, I think I will take that for a yes. You are mine now, Draco."


	6. When Angels Loose Their Way

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

When Angels Loose Their Way

"Shh…quit moving."

"It hurts"

"I know…but if you don't clean them everyday the bandages will adhere to the skin and create a most, exquisite, pain to remove them. Unless you use a spell, probably a very delicate spell."

Draco winced slightly and remained silent. He had woken up in Harry's bed, snug under the worn cotton sheets, barely a clue as why he was there. Harry had slept on top of the blankets, still clothed in his outfit from before, one hand touching Draco's cheek. 

The only thing he could remember from the night before was crying, and Harry had sat in his carriage, there had been something about blood; but most of all, he remembered Harry. His smell, his strength, and falling asleep in his arms.

As soon as Draco had moved Harry woke, blinking to adjust his eyes and for a moment Draco was afraid Harry had been just jerking his leash the whole time. Then, he smiled.

He had sat up and ruffled Draco's hair like he was a little brother and opened the curtains to the new rising sun. It was still so early. Harry showered and brushed his teeth, Draco hadn't moved from the bed. Once Harry was done, however, he forced Draco to do the same. 

When Draco came out of the shower Harry was waiting with a tray of food and medical supplys to rebind his wounds again. Some of the wounds had started bleeding again and all of the wraps were sopped from the shower.

Harry hissed softly in sympathy, "This one's infected, hold still this is going to hurt like hell."

Draco bit his tounge to keep from crying out, unconsciously aware to the fact that in the room the other Gryffindors still slept on and the only thing that kept them from teasing, linching, or beating the crap out of him was Harry.

Proscrit uncoiled slightly, flicking the end of Draco's nose.

"Hmm, _Proscrit was out hunting last night._" Harry mused in parsel tongue.

_"The castle_ _ripe with the most, deliciously fat rats_."

"_Good hunting to you._"

Draco shivered and closed his eyes, as eirily dark as Harry's parsel tongue was; it almost seemed to fit him now.

"There! One left, and this one's not too deep, then we can go to breakfast. You'll…", Harry started but was cut off by a, very, shocked Ron's gasp.

Harry paused and looked at him for a split second before continuing with his work. Draco refused to meet Ron's eyes, instead keeping his eyes' fixed in his lap. Harry began humming a completely random song as Ron stood in total shock, rubbing his eyes repeatedly as if he believed himself to be dreaming. 

"Harry, please tell me I'm dreaming and that Malfoy's, not, sitting on the end of your bed and…this must be a dream, has to be a dream…"

Harry continued humming oblivious to Ron's ravings; in the end it was Draco that spoke up, so softly his words were almost transparent.

"That's what I thought, it's not a dream, as improbable as it all seems."

Ron's face went bright red. "Shut up Malfoy! I'll kill you this time, you stupid pureblooded ferret!"

Draco flinched and weakly attempted to cover the areas of greater damage on his body with his arms. Ron charged head long at Draco, fists up and ready. His rage only bested by his astonishment, for when he went to claim the first blow he contacted not Draco's fragile flesh, but instead, Harry's bulk. The blow hit right into Harry's abdomen, although thin, he was stronge and Ron's knuckles popped painfully upon connection.

Harry pressed Ron's shoulders back forcefully, his face deadly serious, "You will not touch him, and if you ever hurt him, I will never forgive you. Understand?"

"Why are you protecting him? Harry, what has happened to you?" Ron stammered.

"He's mine, no one elses and I will let nothing happen to him."

"Do you mean…" Ron paled and started to go green in the face.

But before Harry could answer, Draco spoke, "Not quite what you are thinking Mr. Weasley." 

"What did you call me?" Ron looked down at Draco in bewilderment.

"Ron look at him!" Harry gestured at Draco's shirtless form, "He suffered more pain than any one person deserves, in a single beating as well. A family honor is not worth this, no amount of pain he has caused nor all the insults he's delt out. Leave him alone."

"Why? After all he's done to you, why are you doing this?"

"Because all my life I have been be protected and taken care of, I am left alone and I end up being beaten or almost killed and then as soon as I am back among you people, I get a piece of chocolate and a pat on the back. I hate it more than anyone person can imagine. What I wouldn't give to be normal, but I can't I am so tired of it all. 

"That's one of the things we have in common, Draco and I, perhaps the only thing we have in common. We are both so tired of life. I want to take care of Draco, like I was taken care of. The lesser of two evils."

Harry stood up and threw Draco one of his shirts, much to loose but it suited him well enough. Draco pulled the shirt on gingerly and stood up, looking at Harry. 

That look, hard to describe but I will try. It was not angery and not happy, it wasn't blank either but almost a look of soft desperation, as if he was still clutching at a fragile hope he himself had long ago thought since shattered.

"We're going down to breakfast, I'll see you there later." 

Harry left, Draco trailing behind, leaving Ron standing in the middle of the dorm, a look of mixed horror on his face.


	7. Dreams That Hide In The Darkness

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

Dreams That Hide In The Darkness  


Harry walked slowly down the chilled stone corridors, matching his stride with Draco's. They hadn't spoken since they had left the Gryffindor tower, although they had made little progress at the speed they were walking. Draco's head hung at his chest, he made no attempt to look up nor to speak. Harry sighed and pulled his fingers through his hair. They hadn't met any students as of yet but it seemed inevitable that they would.

They left the corridors of Gryffindor and came to the intersection. Where all the major hallways converged into the main hall, all were empty except for the two. 

Draco stopped there, in the middle of the two halls. Harry took several more steps before stopping; he didn't turn around but waited silently.

"Did you mean it?" Draco murmured softly, his voice echoing off the hollow walls, "When you said that you would protect me, did you mean it?"

Harry turned around slowly and walked back towards Draco until they were mear inches apart. 

Draco's eyes were silently hopeful but hesitant to meet Harry's own in case he be hurt in worst way. 

"Please look at me Draco. Please."

Draco's breathing was uneven and on the verge of tears, He looked at the floor and clenched his fists instead of meeting with Harry's request.

"Oh, Draco. Don't…" Harry gently raised Draco's chin and wiped away his silent tears, "I didn't lie. I will take care of you. As long as I am around no one will ever hurt you again."

Draco blinked harshly trying to stop his tear with no avail. He met Harry's eyes and held them, "Then promise me you'll never leave."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, he smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's forehead.

"If that's what you want than I promise that. I will never leave you."

Draco smiled, it was a hesitant small smile but a true one, he bit his lip in a moment's hesitation before wraping his arms around Harry and burying his head in Harry's chest. 

Harry smiled and returned the hug. 

"Where shall we go from here?" Draco's voice was muffled slightly.

"I think we should go eat and then I need to talk to Dumbledore about changing our scheduals."

Draco pulled back slightly, so as to both look Harry in the eyes and remain wrapped in his embrace. "Why?"

Harry laughed lightly, "How can I promise to never leave you if we have different classes and different dorms?"

Embarrassed, Draco blushed lightly and nodded.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked carefully removing himself from Draco's embrace.

"I suppose so." 


	8. For The Death Of A Soul

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

For The Death Of a Soul…

"Harry? Harry? Harry!"

"Hmmm? What did you want Hermione?"

"What do I want? I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!"

Harry shrugged lightly and propped his head up on his hand, "So?…"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Well, for one thing Ron hasn't said a word since this morning when you supposedly talked with him. Second, you suddenly went and completely rearranged your schedule, without talking to Ron or myself before or giving ample reason, and now we're sitting in the middle of **Potions** and for the entire class period you haven't taken any notes or started on the assignment due at the end of class but, what really take the cake, is the fact that **Malfoy**,has been sleeping in you lap the entire time!"

"Miss Granger, I feel it is safe assume you are finished with your assignment, seeing as you have been talking with Mr. Potter most avidly." Snape loomed.

"Oh, Professor! Sir! I'm almost finish I was just helping Harry…"

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, I would strongly think about doing your own work from now on. I'm sure Mr. Potter can complete his own work without your help."

"Sorry Sir." Hermione bowed her head apologetically until Snape moved away, "What is going on Harry?" She hissed between clenched teeth.

Harry shrugged, "The rumor floating around is that it's a bet Draco and I made."

"I don't care about a rumor!" She practically wailed, "I want to know from you, the truth Harry!"

"You should ask Ron, he knows."

"He's practically in comatose up in the hospital wing!"

"Well, would you look at that, I'm out of ink." Harry murmured peering into his ink well.

"You're changing the subject! What…!" 

Harry carefully pulled out his quill sharpener and tested the edge along his thumb. Finding it sufficiently sharp enough, he opened his left hand, palm up and pressed the edge deeply into his flesh as Hermione watched in abject horror.

"Harry…What **are** you doing!?"

He didn't even flinch as the blade cut though his skin, creating a pool of dark crimson in his palm. He carefully tilted his hand letting the blood drain into his ink well. 

Hermione shuddered. "Harry," She whispered, "What has happened to you?"

A soft sigh came from under the table as Draco pulled himself back up into a sitting position. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before noticing Harry and his bleeding hand.

"You cut yourself." Draco stated softly

Harry nodded, "I did."

"You did it on purpose?" 

Draco took Harry's hand into his own two as Harry nodded silently.

The entire room now watched in silent fascination. Before it had been believed to be a bet between Harry and Draco, although no one was sure who had won. During breakfast Harry had served Draco's food and been overly kind, considering their previous relationship, but if Harry had lost the bet, wouldn't they have eaten at the Slytherin table? Then there was the rumor that, not only had Draco blown his friends off but that there was troubled waters between Harry and the rest of the trio. 

To think, it was only their second day back at Hogwarts.

Draco clenched Harry's hand with his own tighter causing it to bleed ever the more. Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as the pain overwhelmed him. 

Draco's face was contorted with something akin to rage, mixed with pain and denial; a tear ran down his face as he brought Harry's hand to his mouth and began to carefully, slowly, meticulously began to lick the blood from Harry's hand.

No one in the room moved and not a sound was heard even as Draco finished and licked his lips contentedly. Even as the class ended no one spoke nor moved until Harry and Draco had left the room. 

By the time lunch came around everyone was talking about Harry and Draco's, incident during Potions. It was said that Snape had gone to infirmary where he was given a relaxation draught and that the rest of his classes for the day were canceled. Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were furious at each other and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were simply standing at the sideline watching the proceedings but no one could have ever guessed the outcome of the upcoming confrontation. 


	9. The Unearthing Of A Bitter Denial

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

….The Unearthing Of A Bitter Denial…

Harry and Draco entered together, walking side by side, no sign hinting to what had happened earlier. They walked as if their was a wall between them, not speaking to each other, no affectionate gestures, no contact from either side and yet…they seemed so content to have that silence, to have no need for physical contact, to obtain comfort by simply being there for the other.

The room was silent, the two were late for dinner and had missed lunch completely, the rumors were running rampant now, breeding like little bunny rabbits on a warm spring day, and it was none to pretty.

The rumors spread from a simple bet to, dating, a secret affair, and even bondage. These were the heartiest of the rumors but the smallest weakest of the rumors was surprisingly the one most favored by those who were friends with the two, or were friends with.

That rumor is this, and simple as it may seem it **is** very plausible, that the enemy had put the prospective table's 'hero' under a spell or a curse, or perhaps it **was** just a bet, they were just rumors after all.

Harry and Draco, upon entering the room, were assailed by the force of schools looks and stares as well as the silence that hung over them like a heavy old mildewed blanket, stinky heavy and extremely uncomfortable.

Suddenly two from the Gryffindor table stood up, and the same time three from the Slytherin; more stood up and soon they began moving towards Draco and Harry. 

Draco's eyes grew wide with a sudden realization, Harry's eyes narrowed and his hands bawled up into fists. Draco looked up at Harry for a split second before they reached them, his eyes filled with desperation, he grabbed Harry's wrist holding onto him as tightly as one does their last dieing breath.

Harry blinked once and smiled sadly, twisting his wrist up and out of Draco's death grip. Then sliding his hand back into Draco's and interlacing their fingers, he squeezed Draco's hand once, tears running down both their faces as the two mobs pulled them away from each other.

"No…." Draco whispered.

"I…" Harry started before fading into silence but by that time Draco was already gone, taken down into the Slytherin dungeons and Harry to the portrait of the Fat Lady.


	10. The Seed Of A Dream

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

****

…The Seed Of A Dream… 

Harry sat in one of the chairs of the common, surrounded by those he called friends. Ron and Hermione stood at the center of the group, looking at the blank face of Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned softly.

Harry didn't answer.

"Don't bother Ginny," Hermione ordered, "He hasn't talked since we brought him up here."

"What's wrong with him?" Someone asked.

"That bloody ferret, that's what wrong," Ron snarled, "He's got Harry under a spell of some sort, perhaps even the Imperius,"

"Ron! That's preposterous! And illegal mind you." Hermione tittered.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about not some stupid prank just for the hell of it! Malfoy's already a deatheater for all we know!"

"No, you are quite mistaken," Harry whispered softly, his eyes dancing in the flames of the fire grate, "he's not one of them. He has that much pride left at least. He wouldn't give himself up to Voldemort."

Everyone in the room shuddered at the sound of his name and Harry frowned slightly. 

"Why did you do that?" Harry questioned, "I feel you have no right. Anyway, you all know I can throw off the imperius better than anyone, there are no other spells that would work in the way you are hinting at."

"He's right you know, I looked it up myself," Hermione stated smoothly.

Ron sighed, "Then what other explanation is there?"

Before the posed question could be answered, Harry stood. 

"I know you all think well of me and think you are helping but you are not. I must go. Draco will think I broke the promise. I am terribly afraid he will think I broke the promise I made to him."

"Promise?" Ginny asked softly as Harry made his way towards the portrait entrance.

Harry paused before the tunnel and turned back to face his friends and allies. He smiled slightly, silent thanks for them not having tried to stop him again.

"Yes, a promise. I promised him that I would never leave him. I don't intend to let that promise slip through my fingers now."

And he was gone. 

*In the Slytherin common…

Draco also sat in a chair of the common, although he was surrounded by those his father bribed to be his 'friends' and he hadn't moved, nor spoken since Harry had been pulled away from him. 

Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of Pansy, the bitch had taken quick hold of the reins when Draco had dropped them. She looked at him with mixed sympathy and ice, her eighteenth birthday had been but a few days ago, before she came back to Hogwarts. 

She frowned suddenly and slapped Draco for all she was worth, he slumped back in the chair, his cheek now sporting a red painted handprint. She pulled up her sleeve roughly until it revealed the venomous glare of the dark mark. 

"That was from the master, he is **very** disappointed in you Draco. He told us to tell you that you will be ready when the time comes. That if you refuse again there are a million ways more painful than death that he would enact upon you." She sneered viciously, clenching her fists at her sides childishly. "I hope you never die and that you are tortured until your mind and body breaks, that you are disgraced from your family and beaten by your fathers own hand."

At Pansy's last statement Draco gave a harsh bark of laughter. 

"It does not matter Pansy dear, for I have been dead for years and you at least are not truly dead, unless those rumors about your father having his way with you are true."

Pansy ground her teeth together and slapped Draco yet again. Closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, she managed to compose herself.

"Throw him outside, along with his belongings. Change the password and no one is to ever let him in again. I will report to the master, and as far as anyone is concerned, none of this happened."

Crabbe and Goyle hoisted Draco between them and threw him out upon the hard unforgiving ground, soon, his trunk followed and a few other necessities.

"Draco?" 

Draco looked up and smiled slightly through his tears, taking Harry's proffered hand. 

Harry pulled Draco up and held him against himself, pulling his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Come lets go."

Draco nodded and left go of Harry reluctantly. Harry cast a quick levitation spell on Draco's belongings, towing them behind them as they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. 


	11. And The Bud Of A True Love

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

****

…And The Bud Of a True Love 

As they walked side by side down the darkening hallways Harry had time to think. To pursue that line of thought, those words he had almost spoken to Draco before. Although he couldn't remember what he had been thinking at the time. His reverie, however, was shattered by a soft voice out of the corner of his mind.

"Harry?"

Harry missed not a stride, "What is it?" He whispered back.

Draco stopped in the middle of Harry's stride, forcing Harry to finsh before turning to face Draco, only a step apart yet so far.

"Harry, what were you going to say? When they pulled us apart you almost said something. Something I feel that must have been important."

"I…I'm not quite sure. I'm not even positive as to what I was thinking at that moment. I think I could work it out given time."

"Work it out now, think out loud, I want to hear what you were thinking at that moment. What you were going to say."

"Draco…." Harry sighed futilely and began, eyes clouding over as he plunged into his thoughts, "I was scared, so very scared and yet it was not completely because they were taking you away from me, but also to the fact of the way I **felt**, the way I reacted when they tried to take you away." Harry shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses once rested.

"The way you felt?" Draco restated uncertainly.

"Yes….um…I think what I mean is that," Harry took a deep breath and started again, talking noticeable slower and deeper in thought, "when I'm with you Draco,there is this feeling, or better described as a clashing of thoughts and…emotions. These feelings scare me more than anything else I have ever experienced before, they're something new, exotic and, completely forbidden." Harry began pacing the width of the hall, Draco watching him off to the side, "I want more than this, Draco. I want more than to be your protector, your big brother. I want to hold you and comfort you and tell you everything is alright even though it is not."

"You can do that now."

"Yes, but I want to talk to you and touch you, without you flinching away. I want to tell you, to spill into you, my heart and soul, and you to do so in return. More than protector. I want you to feel open and safe with me."

"You scare me sometimes."

"And you don't scare yourself sometimes Draco? Fear, we both have so much fear."

"And hatred."

Harry stopped pacing and looked at Draco, "Yes, much hatred as well. Pain too, although for different reasons."

Draco nodded softly. 

Harry covered the distance between them and looked down into Draco's eyes. He blushed slightly and stammered forward, "I think…what I was going to tell you….is that…I think….I"

"It's ok Harry," Draco whispered softly, "I know, and feel the same of you."

"Can I keep you?" Harry asked feeling foolish but wanting to know Draco's true answer.

"Yes, I think, keep me forever and ever, until sun winks out and stars fall from the night sky."

They started walking again, Harry taking Draco's hand into his own and threading their fingers together.

"Draco, the stars already fall."

"Make a wish then."

"Who needs wishes?"


	12. Sing Me A Lullaby

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

****

Sing Me A Lullaby

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"mischief" Harry said smiling contentedly.

"Your friends will be pissed when they find out you told a Slytherin the password." Draco said softly.

"No more than when they find out you're staying here for a while." Harry said looking at Draco, squeezing his hand reassuringly and tugging him through the tunnel.

"I'm staying for a while?" Draco asked, shocked pausing before the entrance of the common, causing his belongings to bump him in the behind. 

He stumbled forward Harry catching him before he could fall.

"Your mine now, where else would you stay?" Harry murmured.

Draco sighed and shrugged lightly.

"Come on then."

They slipped into the Gryffindor common, Draco holding back and staying behind Harry, gripping the back of his robe.

Ron was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, Hermione in a chair farther away, staring into the fire as if it was consuming her from within. Harry stepped forward cautiously, his stance set defensively but open.

"I'm back."

Ron's head shot around to look at first Harry and then, Draco, "You brought **him**."

"Was I not supposed to?" Harry asked jokingly.

"He might still be one of them, he is a Slytherin. Sorted there the first day, the hat bearly touched his head before screaming out Slytherin."

"They kicked me out," Draco looked downcast and ashamed, he stared at his feet rather than meet Ron's eyes, "I never wanted to be a Slytherin to begin with."

"Fuck that! You're practically the fucking Slytherin leader!"

Draco chewed his bottom lip absently, looking up catiously, "I suppose you wouldn't have also gone into Slytherin if you life had been the payment for failure."

Hermione looked over suddenly, her interests perked by the topic they discused, "You are saying that you had to go into the Slytherin house or you would be killed? I find that highly improbable."

"I don't think you understand." Draco turned away from their gazes and stared dejectedly into the fire.

"So then," Hermione persisted, "if you were forced into joining why were you so cruel to the Gryffindors? Ron most exclusively, to be specific."

"That is a from a long time ago. I have my reasons for hating him, that should be enough."

"Your own reasons! What the fuck does that mean!? If you weren't using Harry's kindness to your own benefit I'dve killed you long ago!"

Harry's look darkened drastically, "Don't, don't even say it Ron. I find my loyaltys waining with you. Do not threaten him or I may be tempted to hurt you." Harry suddenly shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. The dark look disappeared and was replaced by the easy going carefree look that Harry showed to most everyone to keep them from seeing his crumbling, broken down interior. "Look, it's late. I'm just going to go to bed, alright?"

Ron nodded as Harry made his way up the stairs to his bed. The others were already asleep as Harry slipped through the darkened room, pulling Draco behind him. He stopped in front of his bed and deposited Draco's trunk beside his own. He dropped his robes and most of his outer clothing onto the floor. Draco followed suit, although more slowly and nervously. 

Pulling back the curtains Harry slid into bed, moving to the other side. He held the covers open to Draco. Draco didn't move.

"Trust me, Draco. Please. I won't touch you, I promise."

Draco nodded and carfully climbed in next to Harry. Harry pulled the curtains closed and tied them off. For a while Draco lay there motionless, then he sighed softly and scooted back until he was pressing into Harry's chest. Harry molded into Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's middle.

They lay there, both pretending to be asleep, neither moving for fear of waking the other. They drew in each other's scent and feel, they memorized the others breathing patterens and the feel of the body pressed against their own. 

For even as their feelings grew for one another, there was also the fear that it was truly such a dream so perfect that only when you never want to wake, that you would. Because in truth, where would you ever find a love like this? So improbable that the world refuses to accept it and so simple and pure that never its like had been seen before. Then who was to say it was real?

Finally they drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	13. Sing Me A Love Song

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

****

Sing Me A Love Song

_He stood in the cold night air, wearing only thin pajamas, the frost seeping through the grates high on the walls in mocking of windows. The room itself was eerily depressing; with the high stone walls covered in lichen and mildew and the floor damp and sour. Sour from stains of blood. The entire room was splattered with dried blood and smelled of death. _

He was scared, to say otherwise would be to lie and father punished severely for lying. Father liked to know when his son was afraid, he had always enjoyed the knowledge that he could cause his son such fear, and pain.

The boy stood next his father, trying to fight down his shivers and to keep from fidgeting. The father pulled something out his coat pocket; long and black it seemed to suck the very light into it, a wand, his father's wand. 

His father handed him the wand and led the boy over towards the center of the room where a bundle lay curled upon the ground. 

"Look what the I have found for you to play with. He will be an excellent target to practice your crutio on."

The Father rolled it over with the toe of his steel tipped shoes. It whimpered and scuttled back a bit, a head poking out of the confines of the blanket.

The head that emerged was no older than the boy's own but what caught his eye was the fact that the boy was covered in freckles underneath a mop of, if it had been clean, flaming red hair. The child stared at Draco with an incomprehensible fear, glittering in his eyes he begged for help, begged for mercy.

"One of those disgusting, useless Weasley creatures. It's nice to know we could put one to good use. Go on my boy, the prey won't wait forever."

The boy looked back and forth between his father and the ragimuffin redhead, clutching the wand with both hands, while the poor innocent started crying helplessly. 

Suddenly the boy dropped the wand upon the floor and walked over to stand in front of the Weasley. He faced his father, face set, heart pounding.

"I will not. In exchange for my disobedience you may beat me as much as you like, tourcher me in any way cause me any amount of physical pain so long as you send him home."

_The Father turned a violent shade of red began to flex his hands in unrelinqued hatred. He stooped and picked up the wand, a smile twitching its way onto his face as he stood._

"Very well, **son**. Let us say we don't send that waste of a boy home yet, eh? Let us have him watch."

The boy was trembling visibly in sheer terror now, but the Weasley boy would be safe. No one deserved to take the punishment that was given to the son, no one. 

The Father was now smiling outright, a hungry, glassy look in his eyes.

"I was going to have you perform the spell four times, so for punishment I will give you few examples to learn off of," He began to tap his wand in his hand rhythmically, "twice the amount you were to do yourself and fifteen lashings. Provided you survive I think that will provide a sufficient lesson."

The son nodded dumbly a drop of blood sliding down his chin where he had bit his lip too hard.

"Come my little dragon, let the games commence."

Draco woke up suddenly, shaking and dripping with sweat, he realized with shame that he was on the verge of crying out, which would wake everyone in the dorm.

Tears began silently coursing down his cheeks as he tried to hold back a sob, _that's why I hate you, you stupid thick headed Weasel. I suffered so much pain that night and you don't even remember and you never ever thanked me. You just blocked it out, in a way I have never been able to fathom. I never forget such things, it is impossible to forget such things._

Draco was aware of a slight tightening around his chest and for a moment he forgot where he was and almost panicked until he realized it was Harry's arms that encircled him. The sob he had been fighting down escaped into a strangled cry. Harry's arms held him closer and even as Draco was about to appologise for waking Harry, he felt a whisper in his ear.

"_In my heart's sequestered chambers lie truths stripped of poet's gloss. "_

A song, whispered in the softest of baritones.

"_Words alone are vain and vacant and my heart is mute._

In response to aching silence memory summons half heard voices, and my soul find primal eloquence and wraps me in a song, wraps me in a song."

Draco began to relax, lulled by Harry's soothing murmmer and entranced by the words of the song he sang.

"_If you would comfort me sing me a lullaby. _

If you would win my heart, sing me a love song.

If you would mourn me and bring me to God, sing me a requiem, sing me to heaven."

Draco's eyes went dry and his eyes began to sink.

"_Touch in me all love and passion, pain and pleasure. _

Touch in me grief and comfort; love and passion, pain and pleasure."

Draco sighed softly contentedly, barely managing to stay awake to hear the end.

_"Sing me a lullaby, a love song, a requiem._

Love me, comfort me, bring me to God: 

Sing me a love song, sing me to heaven."

Draco slept and this time his sleep was undisturbed by haunting visions of past but filled simply with the soft darkness of trust and contentment.

"Sing me to heaven, my Draco."


	14. A Secret of Poison, Lies, and Unfathomab...

****

The Darkness that Dreams Are Made Of

****

A Secret of Poison, Lies, And Unfathomable Passion.

He waited, breathing slowly and deeply as if still held by the thralls of sleep. The blankets wove them together and their love held them there. Around their silent forms the others were preparing for the day ahead and paid no heed to Harry's, still occupied, bed. 

Finally the room went silent, except for one.

"Harry. It's just me, Ron. The others have left."'

"I would have never guessed." Harry muttered under his breath, unhappy to have been torn away from Draco.

Slipping himself carefully out of the bed so as not to disturb Draco, who had fallen back to sleep, Harry stepped out into the sunlight of the dawning sun. He stretched and yawned, Ron eyeing him angrily and critically.

"What?" Harry half whispered.

"I, I don't like what has happened to you Harry and I hate they way you seem to be acting to everyone, everyone except Malfoy that is. The fact of the matter is I need your help."

"What kind of help?" Harry yawned, kneeled down and scooped up Proscrit, whom had just emerged from a miniscule hole in wall.

"I think something is wrong with Hermione."

"When did you figure that out?" Harry asked sarcastically as he began dressing.

"You mean you noticed too? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you didn't ask."

"When did you notice?" Ron asked shallowly.

"Half way through last year."

"What!?" 

"Shhhhh." Harry motioned towards the bed where Draco still slept.

"I don't give a shit about him! Tell me about what you know!"

"I give a shit about him, so shut the hell up."

Ron's jaw snapped shut, cutting off his angry reply. He started again, "Sorry, I guess, I mean come on. Tell me what you're talking about."

"I can only tell you what I know but… half way though last year, when you forgot the one year anniversary the two of you had been together, she disappeared and didn't come back till several hours later. After that she spent extensive extra hours in the 'library' and sometimes didn't come back to the dorm after dinner. She's seeing someone else, sleeping with them most likely and has been for almost a year now"

Ron didn't move, nary even blink. He suddenly gasped a breath after remember to breath again, "Why didn't you tell this to me before?!"

"Because you didn't ask."

"My god…Fucking bloody hell. I, I, Why? It's not fair! Am I not good enough!? Who is this son of a bitch!? I'll kill him! God fucking hell!…"

Harry growled and clenched his fist, Ron continued ranting hysterically, however. Draco's head popped out from between the curtains, squinting in the light. Harry shrugged lightly and gently caressed Draco's cheek.

Finally Ron sat heavily on one of the chests at the end of Harry's bed.

Proscrit, who had been unnoticed before, uncoiled his head and raised it up to look Harry in the eye.

"_Master._"

"_I wish you wouldn't call me that._"

"_You own me._"

"_Yes, I remember._"

"_I have information from my roaming through the walls and I think that it may interest your ally, the one called Ron._"

__

Proscrit, as mentioned before, had emerged through a hole in the wall. As it was Proscrit spent very little time with his 'Master' but instead moved throughout the school via the pipes in the walls much as the basilisk had once done. There he collected information and tasty rats, the information he passed onto his Master while the rats, he passed onto the school floor. Leaving the mess for the Squib to take care of.

"_Tell me Proscrit._"

"_The other one, your other ally, Master._"

"_Yes?"_

"_She is currently located in the dungeon and she in not with the one who claims to her._"

"_Thank you my friend, this information in valuable indeed but perhaps could you lead us to her?_"

"_Of course, my master._"

They made their way down the halls, pushing against the flow of those retreating down to breakfast. Ron was silent but his eyes held a frantic glint spiced with anger, one could not but be intimidated and greatly in fear for their own humanity by looking upon him. Draco was tense and wary; he spoke not a word towards Ron. Harry was curious and tired, Proscrit hissing instruction in his ear.

Before to long they found themselves standing outside a solitary door, locked by password and unusually plain. Harry restrained Ron from running the door full tilt and whispered to him the password 'poison.' Ron blurted out the password hastily before storming through the door, Harry followed.

The door led into a small but cozy room with its own fireplace, couch, table, other small amenities and a bed. The bed was occupied by Hermione who was trying to cover her obvious nakedness and sitting behind her; placing a comforting protective arm on Hermione's shoulder, wrapping the other protectively around her middle was Snape. 

His whole face was filled with shock and dismay barely hiding the overwhelming protectiveness that radiated from him and the loving comfort he seemed to offer to Hermione. Hermione blushed furiously but startlingly seemed to return Snape's protectiveness with her own, clinging to Snape's arm wrapped around her waist.

For a second the moment was left suspended upon a thread of eternity and then it snapped. 

Snape sneered suddenly and pulled Hermione back against himself. Ron gaped for a moment then shook his head and whispered a single question.

"Why? Why 'Mione?"

Hermione bit her lip and cast her eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry Ron, I just never worked. I only kept dating you because I didn't want to hurt you, as a friend. And Severus…. Severus loves me. That's something you could never truly give me. Last night…" She looked up at Snape and seeing a reassuring nod she continued, "Last night Severus asked me to marry him and, and I said yes. We're going to get married after I graduate. I'm truly sorry."

Ron stared disbelieving at Hermione looking between her and Snape finally he found his tounge, "So I was just a façade so no one would become suspicious, I was just something to keep people from suspecting about this, thing, you were having with the Potions Teacher."

"Ron I…" Hermione started helplessly

There was a breaking pause of silence in which Snape interjected, "Mr. Weasley I would like to take it in 'Mione's faith of you that you won't speak of this to anyone. I would hate to think I would have to resort to blackmail, such as your potions grade."

Ron clenched his head miserably, "Fine, I won't tell anyone, fine. I don't care, I don't care, I just don't care." And he left leaving only Harry in the room.

Harry gave the two a lopsided grin and bowed deeply to them, then he too retreated outside, shutting the door behind him.


	15. Fallen Embers

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter hate me all you want but this chapter is actually only a page long, most of the space is filled with my ramblings, sorry! 

I have ONE HUNDRED reviews!!!!! Oh happy day! It's all thanks to you people out there right now reading this. So…**THANK YOU!!!** *kisses*

PS a little contest for my readers, if you can tell me where I got the chapter heading from I'll update on, ummm, lets say Sunday morning, as a prize but of course you'll have to all share. Hint: think music

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

Falling Embers

Harry sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him. He had never in wildest dreams imagined such a thing possible and yet, he had already known it was happening. 

Outside no one was about except for Draco, leaning back against the wall, although by his form and stance you would think he was, clinging, as if he was afraid he would fall off an edge that stretched on forever. It didn't take him long to recover for as soon as he saw Harry, his eyes lit up again and he gave a small smile.

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked offering Draco his hand.

Draco nodded and took Harry's hand, this time he was the one who threaded their fingers together, "I always miss you."

Harry squeezed his hand and smiled, "Even when I'm here?"

They started walking, Draco was silent for a while but Harry waited, "Sometimes, Harry, even when you're here you're not."

Harry's eyes closed slightly, reflecting. 

Draco bit his lip indecisively, "It happens whenever people are around. When it's just me it's, different, but when other people are around you throw up that stupid façade and play along as the wonder boy." He paused; this time when he spoke up again it was almost indistinguishable from the sound of his breathing, "Just like you're supposed to." 

Harry pulled Draco closer beside him and briefly leaned his head upon Draco's, smelling his hair, kissing the top of his head gently, "It's breaking though, soon I shall be free to escape myself."

Draco nodded and they walked in silence for a while. Classes had already started and the halls were still, no echoing laughter or hurried feet, afraid to be late for class. It was silent and inexplicably perfect. They reached the Gryffindor's tower without even consciously deciding to go. Inside was mockingly warm and cheery, casting shadows of dull remorse; mourning the loss those young hearts who dwelled there between the classes. 

Harry stopped there, in front of the fire. He sat upon the couch, positioned in front of the coal-darkened grate, without gesture or persuasion Draco sat next to him, leaning back to be cradled by Harry's arm and shoulder.

They sat there for a while; simply watching the flames, then Harry spoke up softly, as if afraid to disturb the dancing of the flames.

"Draco why is it that through my questions I gain not answers but insights of myself from you?"

"Because it is the only answer that you cannot have, because in truth it has no question."

"Draco, you never tell me about you."

"You never ask."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly, "…True, and yet not, but why? Why is it that I ask no questions?"

"That's easy," Draco mumbled sleepily, "because you already know the answers."

TBC

Review! 

Please! I love you all!

I'm going to be rather lengthy here, to thank those in the group of my 100 reviews reviewers for this chapter but I just have to say, Thank you!, to all of those readers but not reviewers, I appreciate you anyway

Thankies-

Grath Longflech- *blushes* Thankies! I know what you mean, I almost cried too and I'm the author! I love my little Dracokins and wouldn't hurt him if it wasn't for his own good. I also had always hated Harry, that's why I changed him. I mean, what kind of psycho, after years of neglect and malnutrition at the hands of his only living relatives and after find out they're a wizard hero, actually tries to live up to his name? The book Harry and the movie Harry are to damn goody goody, it's just not right. Anyway thanks for the review! 

Tinetinytina- well here's the next chapter for you, although I'm slightly confused about the second part of your review. You see, I didn't switch Harry and Draco's roles but rather say, umm let see how to explain this…I had never really liked the simplistic black and white, good and evil way Rowling's portrayed the characters, it was so strict and too perfect to be believable. So I took several weeks thinking about, If I was in their position, how I would react to their situations and crisis and, well, this is the result. Thanks for reviewing!

Strangeone- Just a touch of sarcasm don't bite my head off. Thanks anyway!

Vampyre- Insanity is good and vampires are really freaken cool. I just became intrigued by them recently myself. I had to do a research paper on a famous trial, I did mine of the Vampire Clan murder. Nasty little group but I found tons of other information on not psycho, real vampires while I was doing it. I have to say I am also obsessed with them now as well. Oh yes, and I agree, insanity is a good thing and the world would be better for it.

Musicgirl225-glad you liked it, you should have seen my friend faces when I told them about my intentions for writing it. I'd like to think that your reaction was somewhat similar and just as funny. Thanks for reviewing

BabyPufoo- egad, you must have written the biggest review out of all them for fourteen. I can understand both the hate of Hermione and the love of Snape, I agree on both points but perhaps you have over looked my motives for putting them together. I think they met on accident, Snape, perhaps, was drunk or bored or maybe he's always been sadistic bastard all along but he meets a teary eyes Hermione, mad at Ron for forgetting their anniversary and he takes advantage of her. Here's where I begin to confuse myself. I not sure why they keep it on, maybe its just a good lay but in the end their personalities fit well enough together that they figure, what the hell, a good lay and no sneaking around to do it, lets get married. Snape, who hates stupidity and clumsiness will have no fault from Hermione on that end, Hermione hates ignorance and disorganization so no problems on that end. They'll probably spend five to eight years living together but never actually seeing each other outside the bedrooom. Hermione will continue to study and Snape will continue his potions work and they will live peacefully until one hinders the others progress and then it will all end. The last chapter where they are walked in on is just a tad to romantic for either personality, sure they might have actually planned on getting married but we both know that they were drunk at that particular moment. 


	16. Fruits Basket

You'll never guess my current favorite anime. If you can't guess I have every right to call you a dumb ass. I decided out of boredom and the oppressive fight I have been have with a stubborn writers block, to try and go back to the style I did at the beginning to the story. This is Draco's point of view and longer than the last chapter. I should shut up now, I've been rambling way to much lately. Oh! Before you start reading, another short contest, this one's harder and I can't rightly promise a prize. But in this chapter there is a quote from one of my favorite anime's, name it and I'll **try** and put up a chapter right after. 

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

Fruits Basket 

"Draco….Draco?" 

A laugh lit his heart, as he blinked sleepily in the musty sunlight, he sneezed and felt his face flush slightly. He smiled and looked back into Harry's smiling face.

"Get up sleepy head! We haven't even had breakfast and you trying to go to sleep on me." 

Draco smiled shyly, flushing a brighter red as he realized with a embarrassment that he had dozed off in the Gryffindor common. He felt Harry hug him gently and had to repress the shudder that always crept up when Harry touched him. 

It wasn't that he didn't like Harry's touch but somehow every embrace, any pressure what so ever upon his body brought back violent memories that all flickered past in a minute. Don't think of it like that, Lucius never sexually assaulted Draco physically. Sometimes, however, Lucius would bring in muggle girls and make him watch as his father got his way with them. Usually they never left alive and if they did leave, their bodies and minds were so damaged that they eventually went insane or killed themselves.

Draco would have had every right to be afraid that Lucius might try the same to him but one thing Draco knew for certain was that his father was homicidally homophobic. Lucius assure Draco that if he ever thought his son had even the slightest inclining toward his own gender, he would skin him alive and let maggots eat his living muscles before hanging him on the tree outside the Ministry's offices. Using the most delicate spells to make sure he lived through and enjoyed, the experience.

Draco had never liked being touched, it made him uncomfortable and slightly ill, but Harry was different. Harry cared about Draco, even when they were enemy's Harry probably cared more about Draco than he or any of his 'friends' did. Harry was special because he thought Draco was special and no one had ever truly believed that of Draco. They just saw him as Lucius's clone, sure to follow in the footsteps of his father.

Draco was, what was that word? He could never rightly remember, he wracked his brain for a moment before sighing lightly and giving up on the word.

Harry raised a curious eyebrow, his lips still quirked into a smile.

Draco loved to make Harry smile, to laugh, to touch, and dare he hope, love. Because of Draco, Harry was safe. Perhaps you are confused let it be explained.

Draco now saw the cracks in Harry's fragile mentality, he was perhaps, the only one. Harry was perilously close to snapping and if he did, there was no one who could stop him from killing himself or, becoming the next Voldemort. 

For when the true evil in a person is exposed every hate, prejudice and injustice would be amplified and intensified. Everyone has a taint of evil some more than others and if Harry snapped, no one would be able to stop him and no one would survive. 

"Don't go back to sleep on me!" Harry laughed, "Come on lets go down to the kitchen."

Draco stumbled after Harry, catching up to him as he exited through the portrait and grasped his hand. 

Draco couldn't loose Harry, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Harry.

They made their way down the hallways and numerous staircases going into a side hall Draco had never really seen before. They stopped before a large picture of a bowl of fruit. Draco watched curiously as Harry reached out and, tickled, the pear. It laughed, and the portrait opened.

Inside they were greeted by eager house elves and, of course, Doby led the procession. The kitchen itself was warm and full of lovely food smells. It seemed that every where you looked there was food being prepared, cooking, or cooling on the tables. The elves gave the two boys a large tray of yummys, a pitcher of pumpkin juice and were soon after left to their devising. 

Draco nibbled at his food, he had never really eaten much before, but life seemed to take his appetite away as of lately. Harry didn't eat to much more than Draco and was surprisingly delicate in his eating manner. Draco watched him and nibbled on a cold croissant, he didn't even try to repress the private joy that welled in his chest at the image portrayed in front of him, the silent hope.

Harry sipped from his cup and propped his chin upon his hand, "Draco, may I try and ask you a question?"

"Hmmm?" Draco hummed absently watching Harry from the corner of his eye.

"What happens when an angel falls from heaven?"

Draco blushed lightly and smiled, his eyes grew faintly sad, "My father once told me that when angels fall from heaven they become devils." Harry's eyes cast upon the table, "…but, I think, that they just become mortals, like you, and me."

Harry's eyes caught and held Draco's own, his hand reaching across the table to clasp their hands together. Two tears fell, one from each side of the table, one blood red, the other the color of liquid ice.

"Let us think it that way, Draco, let us hope." 

TBC

Review my precious readers. Review and be blessed a million times over!

Thankies-

lupin in the sky with diamonds- I guess I'm replying to both your reviews then. Oh Yeah! Congratulations my fellow Enya listener! I have four of her Cd's, love em' all, she has the most beautiful voice. I actually signed that song for my sign language class. Love it! Right, ok, Let's see The conversation, I am not sure what to say, the conversation between Harry and Draco was some thing I left as an option. I could mean anything which is good considering I'm pulling at strings here. I really just need to sit down and write. And chapter fourteen's contrasting ness, well, I dunno. It just came to me and I wrote, ya know? Oh and by the way, you are now my favorite reveiwer ever! I think Me hates me and has abandoned me or at least that's what DemonKid Koko told me.

Slashybubble- To bad about your computer, I actually spend very little time on the internet, except to upload new chapters and check my reviews. Thank you for, um, reviewing and, well, everything!

strangeone- Hurry and get her a copy of the story! I want to see more pictures of my babies!

Grey Malfoy- Glad you like it! I am sorry about the shortness but sometimes, that's just it ya know? Oooo, you have read that story as well? The where Harry gets turned into a little kid right? I love that story, it's so cute.

Grath Longfletch- Pooy on you *sticks tongue out* I'll write chapters as long or as short as I like.

BabyPufoo- I like the riddles. I guess it kind of reflects how I think. It gives a hundred and more meanings with even more questions. I like the way it makes the story feel.

Suspect- you kind of entered your review twice, oopsy. Oh well, thankies to you for the review!

Fanny chan- thankies…please don't gush all over the floor…makes the carpet wet….thanks anway

Pip- 'Hypnotizing' I like that. I hope it continues to be that way for you. Thank ya' for reviewing' luv. 


	17. When the Sky Falls

I had planned on posting this yesterday but, alas! Ah well. I am feeling uncharacteristically holidayish. Happy Thanksgiving! Before you start reading, the quote from one of my favorite animes, the contest. It was the part where Harry asks, "What happens when an angel falls from heaven?" - "…They become devils." It's from an episode of Cowboy Bebop.I like a that show. 

Any hoo, another quick contest with another chapter as a prize.-

How many days have passed since the start of this story?

Something else to add in. If you ever have any questions about this story don't hesitate to ask. I like answering them, it makes me think and consciously develop my characters which in turn helps my writing. Sorry for rambling, again. 

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

When the Sky Falls

We finished eating, although, both combined, we barely ate enough to qualify as a light meal. We left the kitchens, although no one really noticed, they never noticed. 

Draco tugged my arm hesitantly, I looked down slightly and laughed carelessly. I had never though I would be taller than Draco, it had always seemed to me that Draco would always be towering over the world but I guess it just goes to show that even the tallest towers crumble and you know what they say, the bigger they are, they fall. It'll be a doozy when I finally topple. I, myself, am looking forward to it.

Draco looked confused for a minute then he began to pull me along, past the great hall, down one hall, up another, through a portrait, and up a flight of stairs. 

Despite being so thin he didn't slow at all nor breathe any harder. My Draco…

He stopped in front of a picture of Hogwarts and the school grounds, covered with snow. It was beautiful.

"It's here just like Lucius said it was." Draco whispered, his fingers tracing along the fine ridges the oils had created making it seem as if the snow was falling around him, on him. "I heard Lucius once say that he followed the marauders, whoever they are, to this portrait but he never said what was inside. I've been waiting for the right time to open it, I think he said that the password was, 'Let it snow…" 

The portrait rippled out slowly as if a stone had been thrown into it and Draco's hand passed through the shimmering illusion. He looked back for a second, a mischievous smile sneaking it way onto his face and he stepped through, pulling me with him.

Inside was absolutely barren of furniture except a small round table in the center. Draco released my hand and cautiously approached the table, I followed curious to see as to what was on the table, unless of course it was the table that was unique or perhaps was just an old forgotten room lost within the depths of the castle. No need to jump to conclusions, to many things went wrong when you thought big, I know from experience. 

On the table sat a small solitary object, it sat upon a small circle of dark purple cloth, it was round and shimmered faintly in the dim light caste by a solitary window, a snow globe.

Draco's eyes lit up and he laughed, I think it's the first time I've ever heard him laugh at something so innocently amusing. To be frank a snow globe was the last thing I had expected to see in this barren room. I guess even though I had tried to make it out to be nothing I had still expected something more, a habit I suppose, after however many years of heroing, sometimes it's hard to stop thinking like that.

Draco picked the snow globe up and examined it more closely, bringing it so close to his face that his nose was touching. He looked so incredibly innocent, full of a child like wonder that seemed to reflect through his eyes. I smiled and felt my eyes crinkle at the corners, the way they did when I was truly happy, I don't remember it happening very often.

"I had one of these once," Draco murmured, interrupting me from my thoughts, "when I was young. Lucius found it and destroyed it, threw it at the wall, it shattered into so many pieces. I think that it was the last toy I ever had."

I nodded sympathetically and glanced back at the globe, it's side ran with ancient markings and its base was formed of old dirtied metal that was wove with ivy, "What's inside?"

"It's a model of the grounds, it's so detailed."

"Shake it."

I turned and looked outside through the small window, out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco carefully tip the globe over and back up again. I focused outside my attentions again out the window and after a few moments wait, I saw first one, then another, and then in great amounts, it began to snow. 

I laughed and turned back to Draco, he was staring outside amazement written all over his face and I couldn't help laughing again.

"I always wondered how it was that it snowed!" An idea lit to my mind, "Come Draco! Let's go outside!" 

TBC

Review Please….

Thankies-

Grath Longflech- I love that story your writing. Makes me check my e-mail everyday. I need to add you to my favorite authors list. I've been meaning to but I keep forgetting. Please write more!

lupin in the sky with diamonds- I told you once you were my favorite reviewer and although it is true I have to retract that statement because, looking back, it seems that anyone for whom I placed the title 'favorite reviewer' has disappeared. I'm just afraid that you'll stop reviewing like Me or twistedlife3000. Please keep reviewing! I seems that my replies scare reviewers off or something, not good. About your review, I think that there is a lot you can learn from a person simply by watching them or being with them. Body language is an important aspect in Draco's and Harry's relationship. Not to mention the fact that they were the best of enemies for however many years before and you always have to know your enemies, since they're more likely to stab you in the back then anyone. Perhaps Draco and Harry just learned to much about each other to keep hating. I dunno, please keep reviewing. 

Phoenix353- thanks for the review, ummm. You see the blood tear was just something I wrote in at the last minute for chapter five and it kind of stuck. You know how when people are under a great deal of stress, physical or mental, and patches of their hair turn different colors, usually white or blondish? Well I figured that Harry developed something similar. Harry's only cried a blood tear twice once in five and once in sixteen. I think the reason it's so unique is because, in a way, it represents the depth of feeling Harry has for Draco. Harry has never really loved, or felt for anyone the way he does with Draco and in moments of intense emotion, a single tear of blood. That's basically it.

Vampyre- my world, it's kind of like a power trip. I think Draco and Harry should be insightful. It'd no fun if Harry was shallow minded and Draco really acted like a blond, a rich, snobbish, oh so sexy blond. Take a chapter of Darkness, a dose of insanity and reply to me in the morning.

Red- Draco is only weak physically. Mentally he is so much stronger than what he puts out. Harry sees that, it one of the reasons he loves Draco; that he can hide his strength so easily and yet he wears it in eyes. Pride has many faces and Draco has seen many facets of pride. He has seen them, wore them and seen them all shatter in an instant, except one.

Reziimthestrangeone- I want those pictures, I want to see them anyway. Hope you like the story so far. I'll convert everyone I know into a yaio fan if it's the last thing I do. 


	18. Ballad of the Fallen Angels

Sorry this took so long…I would've had it out on Thursday but…Thanksgiving and then I had to work and a temperamental writers block. You know regular stuff. The contest thingymagig, I don't know anymore, I think you were probably right lupin but I was thinking a lot more simply. Like- day they went to school-1 the next day- 2 the day after-3...not counting flash backs because I'm a lazy dumbass, but your probably right lupin.

I hate myself for this but…I've been writing another story and I don't think anyone will review it but, I can ask right? It's called 'Poppy Blossoms and Black Pearls' My second favorite thing to write about beside slash…incest. So I gave Harry a sister and made Draco a complete asshole. I really like the story though. My sister/beta reader practically killed me when I hadn't finished it but then again she just want to see Harry sleeping with his sister. Don't hate me just read it, please! 

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

Ballad of the Fallen Angels

The snow made it seem as if the sky was falling but considering it was yet early September, you might believe anything. The ground seemed to absorb the snow, for it melted on contact, the ground still fresh and green. And yet, it still managed to hold on in places, to balance upon the very tips of the grass and cast and effect of surreal illusion, like that of the portrait. Like that of all of their life.

Harry smiled and twirled like a five year old, Draco laughed and stared at the sky in wonder, by looking at them you would think they had never seen snow before. They caught snow on the tips of their tongues and bumped into each other while trying to catch the mischievous snow dancers, sending them to the ground with a thump and an amused laugh.

It was as if nothing is the world was the matter. Like they had been best of friends their whole lives and had never hated nor prejudiced each other. As if they had never contemplated death, suicide and the need to elevate their suffering; if it was by self sacrifice of self mutilation, silence of mouth or silence of death. You would think that angels never fell from heaven and devils never rose from hell. That, perhaps, the world was perfect.

They finally collapsed upon the ground, panting and exhausted but utterly happy. They lay there, side by side, watching the snow drift down around them. They clasped hands in a way that seemed comfortably familiar now.

Harry sighed softly in that way that seems to convey nothing and everything. Draco rolled over onto his side and looked at Harry questioningly. Harry propped himself up upon his elbow and they were but an inch apart, they could practically taste each others breath. 

"What?" Harry asked accusingly.

"What's wrong?"

"How could anything be wrong when I'm with you?"

Draco rolled his eyes in a moment's reflection of the old mask, "Bullshit," he replied quietly, "Tell me."

Harry smiled slightly, sadly, "This," He ran a finger up Draco's cheek.

Draco suddenly paled and looked worried.

"Not that!" Harry laughed, "I love you and will forever, such things don't change so quickly."

Draco colored and smiled shyly, it was the first time it had actually been said. Harry had truly said everything Draco had hoped to dream of, now if he could keep it.

Harry bit his lip for a moment, a habit, perchance, picked up from Draco, "It's just that when I touch you, you, well you don't really recoil but you shy away and always hold your breath when I touch you. It bothers you for some reason. I want to be able to touch you but I find it so difficult when, despite all your effort not to show it, you seem to hate it so. And yet, it's not because you don't want to touch me, you wouldn't go to such great lengths simply for me. You want to too but…"

Draco looked away, tears beginning to spill from his eyes and with those tears Draco began to talk. It was the first time they had ever talked like this. This was so much more than before, this was personal, soul defining, a true test of the fate they held for each other. Something neither of them had much experience with. And while Draco talked Harry assisted in the best way he could, he listened and in the end offered no advice in return, no examples or pointless condolences. Sometimes, just being there is the best you can do.

"Tell me what I can do to help." Harry said casting his eyes to the ground, "As long as I can be with you, Draco. I don't need anything else. If you don't want me to touch you…"

Draco shook his head fiercely, "No I want you to touch me if you want. I need to touch you, too. I just need…to disassociate your touch from that of my father's."

"How?" Harry asked softly, locking his eyes with Draco's.

"The greatest difference between you and him is the fact," Draco hesitated and swallowed nervously, "that you love me."

Harry thought for a moment and looked at Draco, "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded. Harry sat up and Draco followed suit more slowly. Harry reached out and gently caressed Draco's cheek with one hand, ignoring the tremors coursing through Draco's body, then he brought Draco closer to him he pulled a hand through Draco's hair. Harry's breath was swallowed with Draco's own, they were so close together and too far apart. They watched each other, neither closing their eyes. 

Then Draco moved forward and closed the gap between them. Their lips touched lightly like the fleeting contact from a snow flake and then Harry pulled Draco in and they met up together as one. There was a moment's hesitation and then they seemed to be drowning in each other. A flicker of tongue, a touch from hands, a blur of conflicting and utterly wonderful emotions. For that moment there was only the two of them and everything they felt mixing together. All doubts left behind, all denials crushed to dust. They tasted and breathed each other. They thought of nothing but each other.

Then a harsh wind blew through them and left images of premonitions and dark shadows. They stood up, brushing the snow off themselves, the hair on the back of their neck standing on end. Someone appeared from across the way, a look of fear and horror making their mark upon her face. Hermione…she was crying and babbling and was completely out of breath. Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. She stopped babbling but then only began to shake uncontrollably. Draco bit his lip indecisively then slapped Hermione abruptly on both cheeks. He gripped her by both shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Talk."

"Oh god…It's it's Ron. Oh god! He's in the astronomy tower! Up there…" She pointed a shaking finger to where a faint silhouette could be seen standing at the edge of the tower, "I tried to talk to him, to stop him! …but it only made it worse… some of the professors are going up there and Dumbledore and some others are coming down here…but I thought…you know Ron the best of anyone Harry! You've got to talk to him!…please…"

And Harry stood there no emotion, no reaction written on his face. Then the figure seemed to dip and it fell from the height as if a puppet cut from its strings. I seemed to fall for an infinite amount of time and then, it hit. There was an eerie echoing silence that allowed every sound to echo and the day seemed so clear even through the snow. The ground seemed to groan under the weight as the body compacted into the hard ground. Bones breaking like porcelain and falling across the ground like lost puzzle pieces. The air filled with a crimson mist that was a coating to the snow, a paint in the shade of death. A wind brushed through and brought with it the smell of death, hate, pain and, triumph.

Hermione couldn't move or speak, her face the color of the snow collecting her hair, tears rolling silently down her face, "It's all my fault…" She whispered

Harry had closed his eyes, his hands were clenched at his side and he was shaking like a loose leaf on a winters day. Draco reached forward to touch him but stopped, he paled and backed away. He grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her backwards with a brutal force. She fell backwards upon the snow with bruising force and Draco stood there. His feet trembling in the silent battle he held within him to flee or remain. Then…

Harry opened his eyes, and a wave of pure magical energy burst from within him rolling out and over anyone that stood in it's way. It left the sensation of death lingering in the soul, the spine tingled as if on fire and a feeling of being completely drained, bereft of magic. Then the wave snapped back and the sensations disappeared except for the feeling that you had got after you just finished puking and you can still taste the acid churning in your throat that makes you want to just continue puking until there is nothing left. Except it was not acid but the rancid taste of fresh blood that is not your own and that unexplainable need to kill your self to purge yourself from life. 

Everything was incredibly still.

Tbc

Thankies-

lupin in the sky with diamonds- it's possible, it's completely possible. I wouldn't put it past whatever celestial being that is currently ruling the heavens. They all hate me. Don't expect it to stay innocent for very long, it seriously cramps my writing style. I like angst so much, it's my friend. I honestly don't know where the snow globe idea came from it just popped into my head…damn, I need to stopp drinking so much pop…Will you do me a favor? Will you read and review my other story? I would like to know what you think…

Vampyre- lol! You're funny! I like your mind voice, can I have it? Sick people are funny…I simply reek of sympathy can't you tell?

BabyPufoo-I actually have someone drawing some scenes from my story, they're quite good but I don't have a scanner.

Opal Lynn- Thank you! I…can't think of anything to say…well I could but it would but sound stupid. I am sorry about the grammer and other such, I sorry to say that English is my favorite but worst subject. I try my hardest and write from my soul. Thank you.

Jalee- Thankies! I like sweet little Harry and your right he does whatever he wants. Sort of a rebellion towards how he was previously influenced by peoples opinions and expectations of him. Ah crap, I'm rambling again…Thanks for the review. 

Myself- Thank you I never liked the book Harry much myself and I hated the movie Harry. Review again pwease!

Crydwyn- Thanks, snow globe so cute!

Ladyblondhair-angst is my favoritestness subject. Harry should be taller, and my aren't you an eager little bugger? It'll happen just give me time. 


	19. Sympathy For the Devil

You'll all hate me and love me for this chapter. I just feel I should warn you prior, first of all the point of view changes quite a few times. Next, it has been suggested more than once that I would be good at writing poetry. Well here it is. Every poem I have ever written (not many) is in this chapter. Let me know what you think. 

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of.

Sympathy For the Devil 

Draco pov

I stared at him. 

Harry hadn't moved since he release that thing. That wave of pure unbridled magic, although it must have had some sort of restraint or it would have surely killed both me and Hermione. I gathered up my shredded courage and hesitantly approached him.

He had closed his eyes and titled his head up to the sky. Tears ran down his face and neck, his hands were clenched in bitter rage. I touched him, gently, with just two fingers on his forearm. Without opening his eyes, his hand came up and gently caressed my cheek. 

I felt helpless to him, like a burden. If I hadn't, if I had. I should have killed myself on the train at least then I would be the inadvertent cause of his nest friends death. I tilted my head into his hand and gently clasped my own two hands over his one.

He looked down at me with tears shining in his eyes but nothing else. His face was blank, his eyes emotionless. He saw through me, he didn't see me. I felt despair welling in my chest and sorrow fill my heart and for some reason I felt I could not keep it in. 

Harry truly touched me so deeply, I felt that for nothing else, for he was the reason for living. I knew I couldn't loose him but I would give anything to make sure he remained intact. I felt my own tears falling now. Slipping down my cheeks and onto Harry hand. 

"I'm sorry Harry…" 

And I ran.

__

I

is

am

Drop

Round

Warm 

Sliding 

Falling

Perfect

Tear

Harry pov

I wasn't sure what happened at first. I saw, I saw Ron jump off the astronomy tower. I saw him kill himself and break into a million little pieces upon the ground, like a fragile glass figurine already riddled with cracks.

I felt no sorrow, no remorse, just a burning anger. I can think no true root for the anger except for an unreasonable resentment towards Ron. He died so quickly, so foolishly and with so little pain. He abandoned life and took the fast rout to death, to pull himself safe within her coal darkened cowl and cold embrace. 

I felt the anger build up within me and explode outward like a breaking dam, I felt it touch Hermione. Then it rolled over Draco and I felt his fear and terror, inspired by me, by my actions. I had this sudden sensation that through that inspired fear I might loose him. Loose my Draco.

I felt the anger wiped away and the pure energy that went with it snapped back into place. I felt hollow and empty. One of my friends had killed himself because of actions I brought about. I killed someone.

Tears were streaming down my face although they had no reason there. I felt Draco, touching me hesitantly and I felt a warm feeling of hope in me. I gently cupped his cheek with the hand closest to him. He leaned into my hand and held it there with his two, like a small child begging to forgiven when they don't even know what they've done.

A moment in time passed and I felt moisture touch my hand and roll down my fingers. Tears. He was crying. I looked down at him. He looked back but it seemed as though I couldn't focus, my eyes traveled through him and I looked instead at his soul. 

"I'm sorry Harry…"

That's all he said and then he ran. I felt disoriented and weak, I fell to the ground clutched at the grass. It had stopped snowing. I heaved myself up and ran as fast as I could after Draco, I had a sick feeling in my stomach but it served only as a warning to what I had feared of Draco in the beginning.

__

We don't exist

Impulsed by desires that aren't there

Acting on emotions that are nonexistent

We aren't here

We are a figments of time and space mixed together into a mass of thought 

Forming ideas and concepts that can't possibly exist.

So what does that make us?

Draco pov

I ran not really thinking of where I was going. I kept running into things and brushing harshly against the walls. I found myself outside the Gryffindor dormitories. I knew where I was now and I knew why I had gone there. I went inside and went upstairs to my trunk. I pulled everything out and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor. At the bottom of the trunk I carefully pried loose the panel bottom and found what I was looking for.

The knife. It shone in that color only obtained by the mixing of pure silver and unicorns blood. Snakes wound around the emerald hilt glared longing and emptily, they hungered for blood. It was a curse knife and had killed hundreds before me and I would not be the last. The knife had a notorious reputation for killing it's owners, that's why I liked it. 

I wrapped it in its oil cloth, slipped it under my shirt and left.

_Dreams of death and wandering souls_

Ravens of blight and rats of plague.

Whispering winds that taunt and tease.

The reek of death the rot of flesh.

Silent screams and forsaken dreams.

The battlefield of the lost

The final resting place

Harry pov

I ran across the dewed lawn, my focus narrowed to only Draco. I felt the panic rising and it was a constant battle to fight it down. The door opened before me and Dumbledore stepped out, his face ashen and pale. He spotted me and called out to me, I froze. I needed to find Draco now. I couldn't bring myself to look Dumbledore in the eyes but kept them locked ahead, to Draco.

"Harry…I'm sorry…we couldn't get there in time to perform a levios spell…you should to consider going to see Poppy for some tranquilizers. I know this will be hard on you. I only wish you didn't have to see it. You should also give up on Mister Malfoy. I noticed you have been extremely kind to him but I think it is too late for him. He is lost to the dark side, Harry, I know that you would not have such but something's are written in destiny."

I stared at him in disbelief, then I scowled and had to restrain myself from hitting him, "I could have saved him, I didn't though. He choose to kill himself so he can live with the consequence of eternal darkness not Draco. You know absolutely nothing. You are just a wise old man gambling against time and Draco will not be lost to the darkness. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

I pushed past him and ran down the main hall. I paused at the intersection and dug into my soul, from it I gathered a gut feeling and followed it. I set off down the hall that led to the snow globe room. I had to be right. Please let me be right. I can't loose Draco.

__

I've finished with my ghosts and faced all my demons

As have I…

As have I…

The world goes on without saying

Ghosts diminish, dreams replenish

Demons vanquished, faith renewed

The world goes on without seeing

Conquests of the heart

Battles of the mind

The world goes on without hearing

The need for self, atop ones own precept

The need…to be wanted…and held

The need to be loved

The world shatters 

Draco pov

The pain was incredible, It was unlike anything I had ever experienced because **I **caused it. I carefully changed my grip and place the knife in the other hand. I pressed against the exposed flesh of my wrist and watched as it seemed to slide apart seamlessly. Pain shot through my hands and worked its way up my arms. My blood, the color of melted rubies, a flowerbed of death, it seemed to pump and flow in time with the throbbing pain that shuddered up my arms.

The knife fell, clattering onto the blood soaked floor. I felt as though I had lost my skin and I found myself awash in a sea of blood, wearing nothing but the blood itself as it soaked into my clothing. I felt the world around me starting to dim and my soul begin to loose grip. Tears rip free from my eyes and I break down and sob although I do not whether I cry for fear of for joy. I have a sudden image before I give up. Harry…

__

Blood runs down my arms

Hot and burns of pain

Tears run down my face

Warm and taste of salt

A whimper escapes from my throat 

I am so scared

But I want to die.

Harry pov

I ran into the room my heart screaming out in a dire hope that it not be true. But he lay there completely still except for the blood still flowing out from his fragile wrists. The table had been knocked over when he collapsed. The snow globe lay shattered on the ground and surrounded by a pool of blood. 

Tears fell from my eyes unhindered. I ran up to him, falling on my knees in his very life essence. I pulled him to me cradled him in my arms. The knife stared at me mockingly from the floor, covered in blood, the serpents laughed at me. I picked it up and almost dropped it when I felt the dire heat emitting from it. It burned more than my hands but ignited my anger once again I gripped the searing knife even tighter and carefully slashed my own wrists, first one then the other. 

I dropped the knife, took Draco hands and clasp them to my own, pressing our wrists together. For a moment I felt nothing but our blood continuing to steadily falling to the uncaring, hungry ground. Then the anger arose and overflowed me, It overlapped us and wound our hands together. I felt our blood mingle and flow between our two bodies. I willed myself to press into Draco, all the blood I could spare. I became lightheaded and weak had trouble concentrating but knew that if this failed Draco might die but I took comfort in the thought that I would go with him. 

I felt my anger dissipate and carefully released one hand. I picked up the knife which burned at me angrily and pressed the scalding edge against Draco's wrist. The wound hissed and boiled but melted the skin together and the bleeding stopped. I proceeded to the same for his other wrist, then my own. 

I know not how long I sat there with Draco just holding him in my arms and praying to whatever celestial being that ruled the heaven to save him. I fought my own exhaustion just to see him open his eyes. Finally the sun set and lost my battle and slept.

__

Life is just a dream

A never-ending existence into the void

A pool built upon the universe

Waking is dieing, only to sleep again

And be reborn unto another existence 

Of destiny you dream on.

Tbc!

Bwahahah! The evil cliff hanger strikes again!

Review! You know I love you dearly for it!

Thankies-

Lupin-in-the-sky-with-diamonds- I liked the last chapter quite a bit but I think it was sometime right after the kiss that I just couldn't handle anymore fluffyness so I had to kill Ron. All the feel good emotions were giving me a writers block. Thanks for reviewing for my other story. I've been writing it in five page blocks unlike this one which is spur of the moment, humm that seems long enough, kind of chapters. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter…review soon 'k?

Twistedlife3000- You're back! *huggles* I'm so happy! I thought you were gone forever like Me but you came back! I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, money pays for internet bills, very important, so don't let me stop you. As I said above to lupin I have troubles if I write to much fluff, it's a natural writers block to me. Actually 'LOL' was exactly what I thought when the idea happened upon me to kill Ron, except my laugh was eviler. As for the explosion type thing, I'm leaving that for now, let your imagination run wild.

Vampyre- I know this sounds awful but I almost wish you wouldn't get better, you're so funny when your sick. Oh well, get better 'k? Make sure you let your muse and assorted mind voice talk more often, I like them.

RyogazGal- I wish I had a million reviewers like you. I can't believe you reviewed every single chapter. It's simply amazing. I just want you to know that I love you to bits right now. Eighteen reviews, wow…I'm so happy!

BabyPufoo-I don't know, I kind of think that he was asking for it. He just irked me. No real reason he just irked me, so he had to die. I'm mean aren't I? And you know the Weasley's they're too nice to blame anyone, they probably find some flippant stupid escuse and go off to bury his mushy remains.

Ladyblondhair- You would think of something like that. No, Lucius as mentioned before, is being currently characterized as homophobic and so has never sexually abused Draco in anyway.

Jewlclaw Lady of Wind- what can I say? I love cliffhangers but then again I'm the author and I already know what's going to happen.

Myself- cliffhangers are my friend and not yours. So scold me all you like. Thanks for the compliment though.

Derae Johnstone- ooooo! Thank you! 'airy, pulls you into the plot without suffocating you' I like you! You're my friend!

My final Thankies go out to- Slashybubble, Darragh Tieraneux(cool name!) and strange one. 

Thankies one and all, Merry Slashmas and a Happy Hentai year!


	20. Puppet Strings

I am sorry this late. I was working on another story, not even closely related to Potter. It's a humor story with a dash of sarcasm and pinch of parody. So far it's gotten a more than positive response. I've been debating whether to post it or not…what do you think? 

****

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

Puppet Strings

Draco pov

I felt sunlight stinging the back of my eyes, I tried to open them but paused and decide to wait a while longer. I needed to think, to remember.

Before, I had been…what had I done? I pressed my memory futilely and was about to concede defeat when all the memories came rushing back and I was drown in a pool of flurried recollections.

Blood…tears…pain…a knife…desperation…fear…Harry……Harry….

I had tried to kill myself, there had been blood everywhere. I must be dead but I don't think the dead feel this much pain.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking them rapidly to feign off the sunlight. The scent was the first thing that hit me, blood. My eyes adjusted, I looked to the floor and saw what my nose had already identified. Old blood, caked to the floor in ugly black red mats, it smelled of death. I shifted my gaze around to the warmth that held me so securely.

Harry…his warmth permeated my body and filled my soul. Harry really did try to save me and he succeeded. I raised one hand and gently touched Harry's face, tracing the lines that fell upon a face that seemed much too young for wrinkles or worry lines but carried them anyway. A symbol of his great struggles, both within himself and without.

His breathing sped up slightly and his eyes flickered open, he looked down at me and smiled, I felt complete just because even though all I had done to him he still found it within himself to smile at me. He squeezed me gently, as if afraid he would break me. Tears caressed his cheeks and I instantly felt my heart shatter, I caused him so much pain.

"Oh Draco, thank god you're ok. I thought…I thought I might have lost you."

I looked at him, his face so full of compassion, worry, caring…I felt unworthy of him.

"You should have let me die…I only cause you pain…it's not right for me to do that to you."

"Draco…" He gently touched my cheek, caressing the flesh with finger tips, "I promised you I would never leave you and I won't. Had you died I would have followed you…don't you get it Draco? I Love You."

He said it again, he kept saying 'I love you'. He was the one cast away all doubts, who wasn't afraid of what might happen to him or his reputation, he worries about me, he thinks of me, he loves me. 

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry…"

He gently brushed a few strands of hair away from my face, "Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about."

He looked thoughtful, his hand still in contact with me, wandering aimlessly about my face, touching my cheeks and forehead, my hair and lips. I shuddered slightly and weakly reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from my face.

"What is it Harry?" I whispered.

"Why?" His voice choked and cracked, "Why did you do it Drac? I just don't understand…"

I felt my eyes wander down, ashamed, "I was afraid…."

"Afraid of what!" He half yelled, half cried.

"I was afraid…of hurting you…"

"You could never hurt me in anyway that couldn't heal as long as you here. If you died Draco, I would never recover, and I would never be able to forgive you for it."

I couldn't find it in myself to say anything. I was such an utter fool. I felt my weight shift as Harry tried to press himself up using the wall as leverage.

"Harry don't! Please your too weak, at least don't try and move us both. Go get help, I'll wait. Don't Harry…"

He didn't respond but continued and I heard his heart beating wildly in his chest and felt his limbs shake as he clutched me to himself. He breathing was ragged and strained but he was stubborn and strong even after such a great amount of blood loss. He finally pushed himself up and although he almost dropped me once, ignoring my futile pleads that he stop. He stumbled out the portrait and carried me down the stairs and some of the hall ways until his weakened body gave out and he collapsed. 

The ground was hard and cruel to me but I feared worse for Harry. I pulled myself to my feet and checked Harry, he was still conscious just exhausted. I was shaking just from the effort of standing but we couldn't stay here, the floor was just too cold.

I grabbed his arm and somehow managed to pull us both up but my breathing came in labored gasps and I could barely keep standing even leaning a majority of my weight against the wall. I'm not sure exactly how I did it but somehow I just kept walking and impossibly reached the Gryffindor dorms.

I stumbled through the portrait and almost dropped Harry. My vision was blurring and my head swimming with fatigue. Inside so many stood around, they talked oblivious of me or my burden, a few consulting a hysterical Hermione, some others playing games or watching the fire. My knees gave out and I stumbled forward in an effort to catch myself, I couldn't and fell to my knees painfully, my free hand knocking down a picture. 

They turned and looked, their eyes wide as they looked upon my pale shaking frame supporting their Harry, both of us covered in dried blood and having ghastly scars upon our wrists. And they stood there, even as my vision blacked out and the last of my strength failed and the last that I felt was cold stone floor as it came up to meet me. But I remember in most vivid detail as they stood there. 

TBC

Thankies-(I'm going to be brief because I've done this once before and my computer deleted it) 

Lupin in the sky with diamonds- To be honest I was waiting for your review before I posted. Kinda silly, I've just become accustomed to posting after you review. I'm glad you like the poems but to be honest they're mostly just short, some-what rhyming, rants. Also thanks for review my other story again, I kinda never thought I get anyone to review more then once. I await your review on this chapter. Hope you liked it.

Vampyre- all is good in the world when you can tourcher your own mentality and it ends up still being more sane than you are. 

Ladyblondhair- Hello my fellow hentai friend I hope you didn't run into any walls while you were crying your eyes out. They didn't die so all is happy in the world. Anyway I couldn't kill them yet, they haven't gotten to do anything yet. If you know what I mean.

Isabelle- I hope this chapter answers your question. I love cliffhangers because they make people mad at me for writing them. I like detail too, although I'm not good a writing it. I feel any realistic relationship that you want to be seen as realistic should be written realistically. I'm rambling, sorry. 

Grath Longfletch- it seems that whenever I write Dumbldore he always comes out ooc. I don't know. It just happens. Maybe he's getting too tired and needs a nap. I know I do. The knife thing, well…I know heat can be used to cauterize wounds and I'm pretty sure It can be used to stop bleeding but I am honestly not sure if it can melt skin together. Oh well, What's done is done and I'm god of this story so If I say it works, it does. Problem solved.

menecarkawa- Here's the simplified version. Ron killed himself for a varying amount of linked reasons. First he is constantly expected to as well or better than his brothers and because of this constant pressure he looks to his friends for support. His friends lied and betrayed him or at least in his eyes they did. So he snaps and kills himself. I hope that helps.

Grey Malfoy and Pip- Thanks for your reviews although to be honest I can't think of a thing besides thanks to say to you. Sorry my mind's out for a coffee break and should have been back almost a year ago. I think there's a possibility it won't come back but I can hope can't I?


	21. The Death Of Destiny

Sorry this took so long to get out, I guess I'm just a lazy butt munch. Although to tempt you perhaps, I have thought of a delicious plot line. I hope that my future works will be satisfactory and worth the wait. Sorry again. 

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

The Death of Destiny

Harry pov.

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Pomphry. Not the kind of thing you want to wake up to.

"Now you're both awake. That's good, your temperature is back to normal and you seem to be recovering quickly."

"Go away, now." 

Her eyes widened and she backed away from cot, she was wringing her hands and biting her lower lip. I felt my fury rise and she was currently the only plausible outlet.

"Now dear, just calm down. I'm, I'm going to get Dumbledore…"

She left and for a minute I considered releasing my anger but Draco was watching me.

"They just stood there Harry. When I finally reached the dorm they just stood there even after I passed out. When Pomphry thought I was asleep I heard her say that they left us there for almost ten minutes before deciding on anything to do and then, Harry. Harry they all helped carry you. He dragged me. They had to force Neville to carry me and he's not very strong, he could only drag me."

He sat in the middle of his bed, his eyes wide and blank. He blinked and looked at me, his eyes filled with tears and he crawled over into my bed. I wrapped my arms around him, trying shake off my shock.

"I was dragged. Is that all I'm worth, Harry? To be dragged like a rotting corpse?"

My furry rose again and as I tightened my grip on Draco I sent my mind hurtling through the halls of Hogwarts. I stopped at the dining hall. Everyone was eating lunch. I released and all the glass within the hall, exploded. I snapped back. 

"Harry? Harry are you all right? For a moment you looked a hundred miles away."

"Anger happened and pain."

"Harry…it was like before wasn't it? Did you hurt someone?"

His eyes were mixed of fear and curiosity. I will tell him.

"Yes, I hurt a lot of people."

"How long have you been able to do it? You can control it can't you?"

"Yes, I can control it and I've been able to do it for a very long time."

"No one knew?"

"No one, Draco. Except you, now."

"Could you teach me, Harry? Is it possible for you to teach me?"

He's so hopeful, he truly wants to learn.

"I don't know but I could try Draco."

I gently turned his so that he was facing me. 

Please let my reasoning be true and not selfish.

"Look me strait in the eye, Draco, and listen to everything I tell you now. If I teach you…there is no going back. This magic I control, the magic you have witnessed and felt; it is a taint in my blood. A taint invoked by a severe conflict of magic, a taint given to me by the conflict between Voldemort and my parents. As I have I shared my blood with you, so now that taint is also in your blood. 

"Before I tried never to use it, for it poisons a person from within. It opens up an unbridled flow of magic and knocks down all barriers once blocked by the need of wands and words."

Draco eyes were wide and his attention focused so wholly upon my own that I felt it was me being told this and not him for I was the one most shocked by my own words for I never thought I would actually say them aloud. Once said aloud things can no longer be ignored or forgotten. Once said aloud, things become truly real.

"It is the truest essence of magic. It's magic in its purest form. There is one other thing it does beside give such power which is…not evil, nor good. When you free it and let it fill your veins, it first passes to the eyes and you see, truly, clearly. You see everything as it is. No prejudices, no good, no evil. You simply see things as they are and sometimes it is the greatest curse of all."

He still held my eyes although they now searched mine, seeking answers I already knew, holding the questions tightly against his chest except for one, which slipped away. One question.

"Do you still wish to learn?"

He eyes still held that tiny spark of pride and it flared in a sudden dying wish.

"Yes…teach me, show me, open my eyes for I am blind."

I didn't know and again, I did. I knew that the magic within me held it's own knowledge and it was true as Draco said, I already knew the answers I just needed questions to evoke them into my conscious. I see the world with a true eye but have the greatest of difficulty seeing myself. 

I pressed my hands gently over his eyes, my body seeming to show me what to do as if the movements were practiced and familiar to it. The magic flowed through me and through my hands and into him. I felt my magic fill him and push against his every barrier until it found the weakness. The taint, my blood. It exploded.

Draco cried out and collapsed within my arms. I held him and waited. Soon his breathing returned to normal and I felt the taint begin to spread within him and fill him. Soon his soft eyes would be lost to a world of cold and bitterness. For that is all truth genuinely is. 

"I, I wanted to tell you, Harry. I wanted to say…I've been thinking about this…for a while and…I want to say it before…"

"What is it Drac?" I whispered.

"I just wanted to tell you that…I love you…more than anything…more than life itself and I…I was wondering if you would ever consider….when you made that promise to never leave me….would you ever consider…making it real? Would you…marry me if I asked it of you?"

I knew even after he said it that the taint had already filled his mind and eyes. He spoke a truth that even the taint couldn't warp. This was our sanity and I knew only one answer.

"Yes, Draco, forever yes."

I can feel his immense sorrow and incredible pain from long past. I knew that for I read it from his own mind. We are now inseparably linked only the separating of our very blood could undo such that had already been done. The darkness overlapped us and we were lost. No longer could we hide in ignorance or innocence for it was lost to truth.

"What will happen to us now, Harry?"

"No one knows for Destiny is dead." 

TBC

Thankies-

Lupin in the sky with diamonds- Hey Panda! You seen so different on the internet but then again I think everyone is different. It allows a person to be more themselves with out fear, more fluent with their fearings and emotions and you can let you wild side just fly by the seat of your pants! It's way too late to be up…I hope you like the new chapter. I'm hoping to start a real plot line now that I've established a basis for it. This thing is a hundred times longer than I ever thought it could possible develop into. I'm happy….

Vampyre- I'm confused….oh well, I'll just pretend for now that I understand what you wrote in your review and hope you don't maul me. Insane people do strange things, I know from personal experience, of course it also involved way to much sugar an carbonated beverages. That was fun…until some one hit me, it hurt too….

Grath Longfletch- Uh ok, I mean I grasp your point but to be fair I try for two to three chapters a week and then there are bad weeks like this one where I only post one but things happen. As for the plot, to be honest I never think about the plot until I'm writing it. If I think too much about what I'm going to write I loose my passion for it and usually get stuck. I just leave a broad outline and type. My mind soars and this is the result, a truly good story needs no prior thought because it pours from the soul. You should try it sometime.

BabyPufoo- I would never kill them! Or at least not yet….I'm just not done yet. To be honest I considered letting them die, then I got an idea for a plot, so they survived. I don't think they'll die anytime soon although you can start expecting other people to die. I mean after killing Ron I got a real fancy for killing off people. It's so much fun!

Isabelle- Thank you! That other person really bugged me with that last comment. (This is for you to read too chaospearl! Cause I'm only saying it once.) Draco was never a weakling. He had to survive seventeen years of life through severe abuse and then he made the conscious decision to kill himself. It takes a lot of strength just to push your self to such desperation and to do that you have to throw away all strength. Harry gave him hope but it takes Draco time to begin to build back up his stength, so to speak. Throughout this ordeal you see Draco become Harry's backbone to help him gain his own strength. I think that I can guaranty that Draco will begin to show that particular backbone chaospearl described. It's not my fault chaos can't see the depth of inner strength. I kind of feel sorry for chaos don't you Isabelle?

Ladyblondhair- heeheeheeheehee…thanks. You flatter me but I don't deserve it. Hentai gets the best of us all in the end. I'm glad you like the poems, I never thought I was really any 

good at writing poetry but I guess I'm pretty ok. Thanks

Strangeone- She better read it! I want that picture!

Choaspearl- Bite Me! Like my momma always told me, if you ain't got something nice to say, don't say nothing at all. I should put up….that's it I'm gonna go it. You are now officially labeled as an unintentional meanyhead. So there! 


	22. The Threshold of Great Things and The Ce...

Sorry this took so long, I was busy with play practice and other not-so-important-but-can't-get to-my-computer-right-now kinda stuff. BUT! I have a Christmas present for all you loyal readers! It's under my name and it called Christmas Special! It's umm….well…no comment but Lupin please don't read it and if you do don't tell me about it. Ladyblondhair, I'd have to say it's mostly inspired and written by your hentia driven reviews. Enjoy! 

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

The Threshold of Great Things and The Center of Nothing.

Draco's pov

I remember, as his words rolled over me, as he explained and as I begged him to release in me that same taint that he contained. I had no idea how frighteningly dark the world was through clear eyes. Nor had I anticipated the pain that surged through me when he broke the barrier. 

It was like cold fire and hot ice. A surge of intense pain that was so pure, having no hatred or evil, that it was almost euphoric. This was how Harry had become so enchanted by pain. Almost addicted. I wonder if it causes as much pain to use it and if that is true, how does Harry restrain himself from use of it?

Harry….

He said yes…I never thought…but then again, before my eyes were cleared I couldn't even tell him I loved him. Strange what truth can do to a person. The world seems so different now, the same but with a sharper, more painful edge. Everything seems incredibly dark and cruel, except Harry.

Harry has only intensified. I will find him forever in my soul, I am sure of it now. My heart finds no doubts and my mind now finds complete trust in him. I will give my life to him for as long as life permits and it comforts me that if I should die he would follow. The same could be said for me as well. If Harry died I would follow him, death was no longer a fear as long as Harry is by my side. I will let nothing take him from me.

People began filing into the hospital wing. Teachers practically in hysterics, students covered in blood, shards of glass imbedded into their flesh. Yelling and utter confusion, conversations concerning a surprise attack, Voldemort, death eaters and such. The room was so crowded by the incredible noise they made by simply trying to gain silence that is was absolutely deafening. Stupid, foolish, completely unnecessary.

I felt a tiny flicker at the back of my mind. Harry. He set upon the room a blanket of silence and for a moment there was peace. Then everyone panicked and chaos erupted. In an a seconds uncontrolled instance the weight of my eyes shifted and I was filled with an incredible rage. It was all consuming and utterly addictive. This is the power of magic amplified by the power of truth, anger.

"Just stop. Imbeciles. You're only making things worse."

I could feel them staring at me, but then again I could talk and they could not. A logical assumption would be that I had done this. Stupidity. I hate them all.

"Listen to me for a moment, it will make thing much easier. All teachers capable of high level healing magic attend those most damaged those others who have sufficient training may help a teacher or heal some of the more minor wounds. Those not hurt too badly will leave, now. Those not hurt or being of assistance will leave as well. You are not needed. Best you start, that girl there is dieing while you stand there. No matter your thoughts, they can wait. Go!"

The silence lifted and slowly teachers spread out, healing and getting potions. The entire room was eerily quiet with the exceptions of whispered spells and soft groans. I knew it was to late already, not to save them but to save myself. The darkness spread through me in every way and found it self comforted and at home in my heart which had been molded for such darkness, although not of this kind.

There are many different shades of black just as there are many shades of white. Funny though it is, there is no real white or black or even grey because every white is white and every black is black no matter the shade. Once the white become to dark and the dark become too light then become the shades of grey. Those undefined areas or irrefutable question, where those who dwell within are left to a constant question as too which side they are truly on. Questioning a fact that is left forever and they are remembered only as those who refused to join sides, cowards and fools. Or those lost in the question, lost in the grey.

Harry's hand was a soft comfort in the small of my back, soothing my anger.

"I think we missed our classes today, Draco."

"Not all of them, but I'd chance to say that the rest of classes for the day may have canceled."

"Yes, I heard there was a bit of a ruckus down in the dinning hall."

"Shame really, I was looking forward to Potions today."

And we left, eyes pinned to our backs, questions held in their eyes as well as rage and confusion, it was strange but, somehow, it felt completely natural. I knew she was following us, Harry knew as well but we waited and continued on until we were away from the hospital wing. I stopped but for only the reason that Harry had also stopped. I could almost feel Harry in a way that was myself. I knew him in everyway he knew me. It was as if we were one person in two separate bodies but still…so different. I had found strength again, I was no longer afraid and I no longer wanted to kill myself. For some reason I just couldn't help but think that perhaps, we were going to shape a new history. A destiny of our own choosing, of course my destiny was broken long ago, that night I refused to join the death eaters. Life would be very different now.

A flicker of movement caught my eye, Proscrit. Harry leaned down and allowed him to craw up his arm. He coiled around Harry's arm like a crude oily black bracelet, staring at Harry with cold, unblinking eyes, tongue tasting the air.

Proscrit hissed something to Harry and for a moment it was just that and then I felt a echoing translation enter my mind from Harry.

"_You know she is following you master._"

Harry nodded but didn't look back.

"_It is annoying, it has been for a long time. Stupid bitch._" He glanced over at me, "_What do you think Draco?_" 

My mind felt cold and I knew what I wanted to do. What I thought I should do. Not necessarily what was right. 

Harry must have felt my thoughts because he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. After a moment he opened them and looking at me he nodded.

I felt my eyes shift over to the wall, a flicker of power snaked out and plucked a dark shining gem from the wall. It flew over to Harry and landed struggling into his hand, a beetle, Retta Skeeter.

He carefully picked her up between two fingers, letting his magic encase her and hold her to animal form. 

"Retta Skeeter, one of the top reporters of the Daily Prophet, I think a week will be sufficient for you." His magic eagerly pushed free and constrained her, "I do hope you enjoy your beetle form because your stuck with it. About a week, maybe more, I think. Next time, if you survive this time. It will be permanent. Now fuck off, or better yet, bug off."

He let her go and she fell to the floor still to the floor. Probably in shock but after a moment when she didn't move. I felt this eager darkness overwhelm me. I stepped forward and ground her into the stone floor beneath my foot and all that was left was a glistening smear. 

"Opps." I murmured tonelessly. 

Harry said nothing for a moment and then a smile crept on his face. His laughter echoed down the stone walls and was amplified a hundred fold. I felt a softened versioned of my old trademark smirk find its place in my smile.

"_I like your mate, master,_" Proscrit hissed in amusement, "_I had doubted your choice before but he has shaped well._"

"_I like him too, Proscrit._"

"I'm glad someone does."

Harry laughed again.

"_I will being staying with master and his mate for now. I have eaten enough to last several weeks. I sense great unease to come, things are changing, quickly, too quickly._"

TBC!

Thankies!

Lupin in the sky with diamonds- Your psycho which of course puts you on the top of my list for friends but then again all my friends are psycho, that's why you're my friend. I'm really confused now…I think I'll shut up. I actually wanted to post this chapter on Sunday but I hadn't finished my Christmas Special and I wanted to post them together so…right, anyways…I'm still having problems with the plot thing. I mean I have one and I'm working on it, but I can't find it in my writing. Maybe it'll just appear, I hope…got to go, so many reviews, way to much time but lazy.

Twistedlife3000- without you who would be there to remind me to put in Proscrit? Don't worry, Proscrit plays a major part in the upcoming plot-ish development. Anywho, I think it would be kinda funny if Harry snapped. I actually considered it but then got an idea to continue the story and decided to let everyone live. Wasn't that nice of me? Thanks for trying to review. I'm just happy to know that you try and then you review when you can, unlike some, or should I say most. I'm glad you liked the plot twists, or whatever you called them. I thought they were just the funest thing to write. Review when you can!

Vampyre- I think you need to have your muse beat you over the head with a brick or something, you're review are too confusing. They hurt my brain. I think you may have taken too much cold medicine that last time you were sick…

BabyPufoo- I am pleased you is pleased makes me is pleased. Happy I am, not enough sleep I had. Thankies to you and all the dancing kittys.

Jalee- Never liked the Gryffindors much, always figured them to be bastards at heart. And of course I have plans of continuing, I'm sure where but if I stop there armany reader who would want to kill me and couple, my friends, who could. Not a safe choice. I have plenty of plot line left. Hope be to heaven, ect.

Ladyblondhair- you got your wish, you better read and review the Christmas Special or I'll be pissed. 

Darragh Tieraneux- Just to let you know, Flattery will get you everywhere with me. An authors ego knows no bounds. Oh! And I'm glad you liked the story too.

Chibi- that wouldn't be any fun. When I write it's either strait angst or complete humor. No in-betweens no exceptions. I like it angsty better anyway, it makes me happy.

Hp-girl- Thankies! I'm glad you liked it! 


	23. The Devil's Joy

Sorry this is so late. I'm just a lazy creature of the night, ect. I suppose you could blame it on writers block because to be honest that great plot idea I had turned to shit or more accurately I was half way into it and everyone died before I even finish one chapter. It was fun to write but I had to think up another plot entirely. It really sucked. Sorry for the delay, hope you like this chapter, it was a bitch to write.

****

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of  
The Devil's Joy

Morning found us and the air was filled with tension and the bitter fumes of anger still remained, alighted by the new sent of fear and uncertainty. The halls were silent and portraits were all empty. An echo of whispers drifted through the stone work which became louder as you neared the dining hall. 

Harry and Draco had spent the better part of the night…talking. Both were extremely tired and irritable. They had been thinking and decided on something. Something larger and greater then most would wish to believe or expect of them.

You see, magic itself, has no qualities either suited for good or evil, magic is what it used for and in what the person that uses it. Magic, however, also has this nasty habit of, twisting, things. All it take is one tiny fragment of a thought or idea, one dark idea and magic will spin and magnify itself through that shard and you will be engulfed in darkness, or light. Magic…is one of Destiny's pets and usually it obeys her will but, magic has a strange sense of humor and loves twist Destiny's own plans for the future when her back is turned.

Perhaps this time, Destiny has looked away far too long. Many things have happened, many meetings and occurrences, that should not have. The devil dances in glee and Destiny's brother Fate shakes his head in dismay for many things indeed have gone awry. So, what the hell is she doing? Excellent question…

Harry and Draco walked calmly into the dining hall where, it seemed all the other students and teachers had already gathered. Waiting for them. Many of the students, held fear in their eyes, others dismay or anger. The teachers faces were dark and their eyes held a serious, cold expressions. The air reeked of unspent tensions, felt stagnant and uncomfortably dry. 

Dumbledore strode forward glancing between the two who now stood in the center of the room. In his hands he clutched his wand more tightly then Harry had ever seen before and he looked at Draco like he was a bad taste in the mouth. He looked at Harry with sympathy and, understanding? Harry bristled slightly towards him and stepped back. Something in the air bode ill. 

A startled cry from the amassed pulled all attentions to the struggling figure pushing its way through the crowd. Until a bedraggled Hermione pushed her way out.

"Harry, I told Dumbldore everything, I know Ron was right! This isn't you! You're under some spell, I know it! Poor Ron…"

She fell to the ground, collapsed. Dumbledore nodded and aimed his wand at Draco. Muttering a series of spells, paralyzing, binding and put Draco into a deep enchanted slumber before Harry could even think to react. Proscrit hissed violently and dropped to the floor where he coiled in front Harry. Dumbledore frowned slightly at Draco's still form and turned his head to look at Harry.

"Don't worry, my boy. Soon we'll free you of the enchantment but, for now, Draco will be sent to Azkaban, to receive the Dementors kiss immediately."

There was a soft pop and Draco was gone. That single moment seemed to drag out forever and then, the dam broke. 

"You Bastard!" Harry seethed. His entire being trembled with anger and magic overflowed from him, shining on the edges and changing. His magic was changing, from a silver white to a black that could shame to gods of hell. It licked at the floor and traveled along Harry's frame like cold fire. Harry's eyes lost their light and you were reminded of Fate's eyes and endless black nothingness. Harry raised a single finger and pointed it at all those in front of him. 

"I am. You are wrong. You are not allowed to control me or my destiny! I am and this is mine! No longer will I tolerate this fucking bullshit! If you cannot except my choices for my own future then I will take mine and yours. I can no longer accept this. Let me go or I will kill you all!"

People screamed and whimpered, Harry had become something that to them was no longer human, and they were afeared. 

Dumbledore stepped forward, "This has gone too far, Harry! I'm sorry…_stupif_…"

**"No."** Harry murmured softly and the black flame surrounding his body flew from his hand, covering Proscrit still curled upon the floor. Proscrit grew. Until his head was larger then a human and his body seemed to fill the center of the room. He glistened like satin death, a hiss exposed fangs that could sever a human in two. And Proscrit laughed, a stream of short hisses that sent shivers up the spine. A long dark tongue flickered out and tasted those amassed in front of it. Several spells shot out from the crowd in an effort to stop or disspell the serpent but to no avail, as the spells seemed to be absorbed into him. 

**"This is, my basilisk and would do best not to try and escape or harm him further. You see, he isn't very fond wizards, or anything for that matter, and I doubt he needs much of an excuse to just, kill you all. _Listen to me Proscrit, keep them here, all of them. Kill anyone who steps out of line. I'm going for Draco."_**

And Harry was gone.

TBC! ( I hope)

Thankies-

Lupin in the sky with diamonds- I don't mind if you read it. I just don't want to know about it. There are some things you write and never want to hear criticism directly from you r friends kind of thing. Especially with something like my Christmas Special. Embarrassing. I hope that the whole magic identity crisis thing was all sorted out in this chapter. Although to be honest Harry said that magic wasn't good or evil but implied that truth was evil. I don't know, I was in an odd mood that day. I'm in an odd mood now, and everyday to be honest. I think I'm loosing it. This chapter just doesn't seem…something…I think I'm loosing it…(wait, never mind, already lost it)

Grath Longfletch- no more sugar for you! I think you've read way too many slash stories. Maybe you should start taking a nap everyday at noon after lunch in a cool dark room. That review was just a little too scary for me.

twistedlif3000- I'm glad you're happy. I just like killing people. Want to know a secret? It wasn't originally Rita, it started out to be Dumbledore but I decided to change it seeing as I still needed Dumbledore for this chapter not to mention the fact that when the time comes I want Dumbledore to die nice and slow. I already know exactly where in my new plot to kill him too. I just like killing people I geuss. At least I do it through writing instead of a more, literal, manner. 

Ladyblondhair-I'm glad you liked the Christmas present…I'm not writing another, too much physiological damage as it is. 

Grey Malfoy and Darragh Tieraneux('cause your reviews are really similar) - Let's see I've killed Ron and Rita that only leaves…everyone else to kill. Well, not everyone but just about. I can't think off the top of my head who I wouldn't kill. Wait…Harry and Draco…that's it I think. Yes I'd like to kill everyone else but them.

Jalee- Evil is so much fun. I just adore it. And there is much, much more too come. Evil is addictive in the way sugar is. Just a little too much and you exsplode and bounce off the walls and drive everyone crazy, 'cept with evil it's a lot more…evil and there's fear and other stuff. And death come to all those not remembering Proscrit! He appears in chapters 3, 6, 14, 22, and this one. Right. Um…I'll be shutting up now, sorry…

****


	24. Innocence Burned In Blood

Sorry, I know it's short but it was either upload the mi-chapter now or continue writing and leave you people hanging and getting angry and thinking about killing me and that kind of thing. So here you go! 

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

Innocence Burned in Blood

Harry arrived in a ripple of time and a breath of wind, his face still shone with darkness and his eyes were beginning to loose all humanity. Harry was changing at an alarming rate. Magic is an instrument of perfection, normally held with the soul because souls are perfect but as it overlapped upon the body it began to try and create physical perfection as well.

Face, thin and elegant, hair, wild, untamed, darker than charcoal's blood. And his eyes, for although they had lost their innocence they also lost their light and that color that reminds you of a fresh spring day. Cold, unforgiving dark, irises shining as if to be the facets of a jewel lost in the depths of a endless, colorless, sea. 

He knew his surroundings in an instance but for you they will be shown. 

A circle of vast black, a thousand or more dementor's gathered around all facing in, facing Draco. For someone upon first glance, for someone without the endless sight of magic, they seemed to be attacking but if you wait for even a second you see that they do not move. They are waiting. Waiting for Draco.

Draco, his frame ran with the slightest of tremors, his shoulders hunched over, his face contorted into a mask akin to pain. His clothing had fallen to tatters, attacked by the eager dementors who had waited for him, exposing the hideous array of scars beneath. Black fire, also followed Draco's frame, outlining his pale flesh with inhuman contrast. The magic also released within him, possibly triggered by Harry's own release.

Changes also were gifted upon Draco but not possibly from without, for his facial appearance was flawless but his body was weak and injured from multitudes of his father's beatings without proper medical aid or healing time. Bones had to be remade in areas of weakness and flesh and muscle had to be strengthened and repaired. Strange though it is, that Draco's scars remained, a mocking unforgettable memory of pain. 

Draco looked up, eyes like diamonds, cold and sharp, but no loss of innocence, Draco never had such a thing called, innocence. He smiled slightly, a cold dark smile. He looked around him, at the dementors gathered, his smile grew slightly. His face flickered in a final tremor of pain and he beckoned Harry forward.

Harry strode slowly forwards, a twitch of a smile played upon his lips as he came to stand before Draco. 

**"Were you worried about me, Harry?"**

**"Maybe a little, I don't either of us has to worry anymore."**

**"Things…are different now, to say the least."**

**"More they shall become. We have chosen our path and the world shall be much changed by our future decisions. This world…"**

**"This world…may not survive."**

**"Yes"**

Draco's gaze swept the assembled, **"I will not ask you to go back to those cells you once guarded. Those now imprisoned here shall have their minds read by us and they shall be judged. Those found as truly guilty are yours. You may kill all those who's cell doors open, drain their bodies of their souls. Those doors that remain closed, the occupants are to remain untouched, you try and kill an innocent, and I will destroy you." **

The dementors stirred hungrily and watched the two

**"Know this,"** Harry said watching the dementors carefully**, "this is your payment, after this you belong to us. You are not stupid beings, created by Slytherin himself, an embodiment of death incarnate, you know what we can give you and that we can easily destroy you if so we choose, although death holds no fear for you because you have never lived."**

"You once served Voldemort," Draco purred**, "because he gave you those emotions you lived off of. Fear, pain…many of you, creatures, still hold remnants of a sort of, loyalty. You are dead."**

The air shimmered for a split second and hundreds of dementors seemed to dissolve leaving a reek in the air and the shadow of hundreds of silent screams. Harry smiled lopsidedly, a slight chuckle escaping his throat. Draco licked his lips and casually brushed his hair back. In the distance a sound approached them, the sound of cell doors opening. Hundreds of cell doors opening. 

**"Go."**

The dementors dispersed like a retreating black fog in the face daylight and the air was filled with the sounds of endless screams. 

TBC!

Thankies-

Lupin in the sky with diamonds- wow…that was one incredibly long review filled with the most rambling I think I';ve seen in a while…yes well…anyway, I won't kill my main characters, that would be bad and evil, but I've found a chapter tie in for the ending, or sequel, I hope that will be really evil of me. I like it…uummmm…I hope you like the new chapter! Pip pip cherio and all that!

Twistedlife3000- he makes such a darling basilisk doesn't he? Although technically he's not really a basilisk, just a really big snake. See, other wise he wouldn't be able to look at people without killing them, and stuff. Anyway.. I was just trying to imply the conection between Harry and Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. You know, them both becoming evil and stuff…

Ladyblondhair- you are really evil (I wouldn't **let** my friend read it) You have some really bizarre story ideas, I don't understand how it's possible that you don't have any stories written. Odd….

Jalee- Ow! That wand hurts! Watch where you're pointing that thing…I never liked Dumbledore, whenever I try to write him into the story he ends up odd and way ooc. Best if I just kill him huh? Naahh, I'll keep him around for a while. And actually the abstract characters were a last minute insperation but…they have give me a wonderful idea for how to end this story…when I finally run out of stuff….

Grey Malfoy- I thought so too, although I'm desperately trying to make Draco the same. Those comments, for which you entire review was composed of, two completely abstract comment, completely unrelated…really confused me…yes, very confusing

Grath Longfletch- umm, yes…I'm glad you like Proscrit. I don't know what else to say so…………………………….

BabyPufoo- Wow…that was a very…powerful review. The reason Snape didn't help Draco was probably because he was over ruled by the other goody goody Harry loving teachers and…what's he gonna do against one psycho Dumbledore's orders? Treading on very thin ice there, not to mention the fact that I just made that up and had completely forgotten about Snape when I was writing that…sorry. 

Noel- It would be really biased and stupid to just assume that **all **bad wizards came from Slytherin. Seriously, anyone can go bad, especially given enough time. Snape was in slytherin and he's not, too, evil. I'm sure there are at least a few exceptions, Draco and Harry one of them. Ok I'm going to shut up now…

I am truly sorry but to try and reply to all your reviews would take forever but I would like to take the time to thank the rest of you and I really am sorry I'm not able to reply to your revewis. Thankies to- blublogamera (I'm not a dude but thanks anyway), Jedi Jessika (embrace the evil it's good for you!), Silvermoon (lovely usage of swearing *applauds*), Tinetinytina (people are evil and it is good), chibi (just calm down and breath and remember to please refrain from threatening the author), Juliette (thank you but really you say things like that my already enormous ego will, never mind, luv ya!) 


	25. Blood Lust

Hello! Tiggerjojo here to try and promote her other story! Yes I've begun writing another one! You know the Christmas Special? Well Tigger decided to keep adding on to it and now has two chapters and hopes to be posting three soon! I renamed it so if you actually (highly unlikely) decide to read it (I can dream) It's called Veela Blood. I like it and I think you will too and no matter what my bratty sister says it does have a plot. It just took me a while to think of one…but it is a good plot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT!!! If you can't handle sex scenes just skip the first chapter it's safe after that. Thanks…

****

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

Blood Lust

They returned to the castle hours after they had left, following them six dementors. They arrived at the main dining hall. Students and teachers alike sitting back against the walls, some still trembling in fear. Proscrit raised his head from where he had been coiled, his tounge tasting the air. Before Proscrit was a massive congealing pool of blood, obviously some had not taken Harry's warning to heart. 

"_Master, you return. As you can see I had a little snack while you were away._" He tail ficked over to point at the blood stained floor, "_They thought they could move away from me when I was resting but forgot that snakes don't close their eyes when they sleep. Humans are by far tastier than rats._"

Draco shook his head slowly, a soft laugh escaping his throat.

"_Master's mate is also safe, that is good. Without a mate, the snake has no choice but to eat it's own tail. An old saying. Master I go to the lake now that you have returned, thirst._"

__

Harry nodded slightly and the giant serpent gracefully uncoiled and slipped out the grand doors of the main hall. The teachers watched the two, they had been talking about something.

**"What is it that you have to say?" **Harry said pulling his wand out of his pocket and twirling it his fingers.

The teachers spread out, forming a line in front of the students. Several of the prefects and seventh year students also formed a line behind the teachers. All had their wands drawn. Dumbledore stood in the middle, the leader of the group once again. Harry snarled and the flames around him leapt up slightly, Draco also frowned. 

The group all cast at once, a disarming spell. Harry and Draco's wand flew towards them and were snatched up by Dumbledore who broke them in a single defiant moment over his knee.

"I'm sorry. I not sure where I went wrong Harry. I thought, there was so much potential. We can't be sure yet but we all think it best if you and Draco are separated and Harry, it was unanimously decided that it would be best for you to be sent to Mugos…"

And Harry laughed. Oh god how he laughed. Strait out, from the bottom of his gut, a crazed glint shone in his eye, and his laugh sent shivers down the spine. It wasn't a normal laugh, it was the laugh of someone who couldn't be stopped and knew it.

**"You think stripping us of own wands will stop us?"**

"You couldn't stop us if you wanted to."

"But we can take your wands and you're as helpless as new born pups."

"Weaklings"

Dumbledor's wand flew out of his hand and hung suspended in the air in front of the two. 

**"I could break this," **Harry said**," but you could be very useful to us. I won't break it not just yet. I'll hold it for now, until you agree to join us."**

"Join you in what? Destroying the muggles and mudbloods just like Voldemort? You've just become the next Voldemort!"

A voice in the back, a student. Male, seventeen, Gryfindor, had to be, too much stupid bravery. The crowd was forced aside as if two hands had reached through and thrust an opening. Neville, still fat, still stupid. 

Harry tisked him softly, waving his finger back and forth like one would to a three year old. Nevilles face became wane and pale, fear etched his features.

**"Come here." **Harry commanded.

Neville did not move.

**"Come and stand before us like Harry told you to, I won't give you another chance. If he has to ask again, I will kill you." **Draco smirked slightly.

Neville stumbled forward, finally managing to trip himself and fall on his face before them.

**"That's better, just do as we say and no one dies. Make me mad though and I can't guarantee you'll live to tell the tale. I'm not as kind or forgiving as Harry."**

"Be nice Draco."

"Don't wanna."

Harry chuckled softly and mussed Draco's hair playfully then carlessly flicked his hand and Neville burst into flames, incinerated to nothing but ash in seconds. Draco snorted indignantly and tried to make sense of his hair.

**"We won't kill innocents, wait, scratch that, we will try not to kill innocents. Draco has a bit of a temper problem, that and I really just don't care. Anyway we won't kill muggles or mudbloods just because they are, such segregation is horribly biased and stupid. We'll only kill you if you give us proper reason."**

Draco looped his arms around Harry's neck and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, nipping his earlobe.

****

"How much is reason 'Arry?"

"Not much for you I would suspect," He batted Draco lightheartedly**, "get off will you?"**

**"No."**

**"Fine, stay there just quit doing that."**

**"What this?"**

"Hey! Yes that, stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because it tickles."

"It tickles? Fun!"

"Draco!" Harry dumped his unceremoniously on the floor, where he sat with a pout. **"What? Look I'm sorry Draco but we're trying to make a good impression here. Wait till tonight."**

"Fine but can I kill someone?"

"Draco!"

"Ok, ok."

"If I may ask a question…" Dumbledore asked cautiously breaking the embarrassed silence. Harry nodded. "If you do not plan on going on a killing spree such as Voldemort what do you plan to do?"

**"Easy,"** Harry said carelessly, **"Get married, find a nice place to live, live happily ever after and kill anyone that gets in our way. Isn't that the way all stories end?"**

"Not exactly." Muttered Dumbledore.

"I will follow you."

__

Snape. He stepped away from the group and came up to sand in front of Harry and Draco, standing Neville's ashes.

"I will follow you."

**"Look Drac! We have a little minion follower!"**

"I should think so, Mister Snape is already double crossing both Voldemort and Dumbledore he might as well add another to the list. That way he could triple cross."

"Really?! Both of them? I didn't think you had it in you Snape! But then again you are sleeping with Hermione and that take a hell of a strong stomach."

"Severus! It's not true is it?!" Hermione burst out from the line of teachers.  
**"Speak of the devil." **Draco murmured.

"You wouldn't do that would you? You said you told me everything, that you would never lie to me!"

****

Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Yeah and you sucked in bed." He muttered, "So I guess we're even."

**"Well if that's all worked out." **Draco said cheerfully and with a snap of his fingers she burst into flames the same way Neville did, only Draco let her live long enough to suffer and scream in horrible agony then she died.

**"That wasn't very nice Draco."**

"Yes but I your taste in friends really sucks."

"What does that say about you, Draco?"

"Harry! I'm your lover not a friend! There's a difference!"

"Hadn't noticed."

Draco cuffed Harry upside the head and drew him in for a long kiss, nipping Harry's bottom lip playfully. He smiled and leaned over to whisper something in Harry's ear.

****

"This supreme ruler thing is fun," Draco said as he turned back, **"Let's play some more."**

Thankies- (Oh and by the way, I'm only gonna have to cut down on my replies because I actually don't have room to thank all of you wonderful beautiful reviewer people)

Lupin in the sky with diamond- I love **_my_** Harry certainly but Draco is so fricken hot too so I just couldn't leave his helpless and pitiful, (we both know he's a bastard at heart) Any way they're so much cuter/cooler/kick ass when they're evil.

Grey Malfloy- I was glomped! *happiness* You are the first reveiwer glomper! I here by give you the honorary glomper award! I like you best when your all hyper and sleep deprived you should reply all the time like that. 

Vampyre- at times like these I can think of only one thing to say, from one of my favorite quotes- "Reality is nice but I wouldn't want to live there." Yes I think that will do nicely.

Jalee- Calm down and watch where you're waving that thing! *eyes reviewer cautiously as is still holding wand* Now don't kill me but to be honest I've already figured how I'm gonna end the story and that it's gonna happen in a few chapters BUT I've already begun working out a sequel so DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR! No more candy for you.

Juliette-*looks at person strangely* No more candy for you either…glad you liked the chapter though…they can't really control dementors but they can destroy them, self-preservation and stuff. 

Ladyblondhair- I bet if you could find someone who was really good at writing but can't think of plot ideas worth crap it would work out really niftily.

jammies2000- She's not that stupid but no she didn't tell them about her 'fling' with Snape but if you've gotten this far you already now it doesn't really matter anymore. Review again…Pwease?

Kaitlyn- That's why I wrote it because there were no "hell with it kill them all" stories that I could find, so I wrote one! And I think deep down in every persons heart all across the globe, no one ever liked Ron much. He was a whiny little git wasn't he?

Additional Thankies to-Liliku, Hatter, The Mad and Jedi Knight Hunter.

I love all you peoples! *kisses* 


	26. The Cataclysm of Apocalypse

You guys are going to absolutely love me for this. 

****

The Darkness That Dreams Are Made Of

The Cataclysm of Apocalypse 

Things had mostly gone back to normal. It had been several weeks since then. Harry and Draco now had a private chamber inside the Hogwarts castle. They didn't come out often but for the occasional mealtime, and sometimes Draco would come out to kill someone. It was usually some poor, innocent person who happened to be the first to run into him. No one went out unless they had to especially if Draco was on the prowl. Harry never stopped him either, the rare times Draco killed someone with Harry there, he would laugh. But it had only happened five times so far.

Harry and Draco were no longer. The people who seemed to inhabit Harry and Draco's body were sadistic, twisted and just wrong. They enjoyed hurting and killing people. They liked to see the fear in the eyes of those they encountered. But…sadly it truly was Harry and Draco, lost in their own world of pain and misfortune. They were punishing those who had made them the way they were. Unfortunately that was just about everyone.

As of late the new of what had happened had begun to leak out, with the newspapers now holding "bold" headings such as 'What is happening in the School of Hogwarts?' or 'Reports of Deaths on Hogwarts, Sadistic killers within the walls?' The Witch World Weekly News, a popular bull-shitting tabloid, was the one to finally hit the nail on the head with, 'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Lovers Within Hogwarts' then 'Hp/Dm duo killing off students at rapid rate with supernatural powers- Dumbledore helpless to do anything' Of course no one took it seriously.

"Lucius Malfoy…"

"Y-yes, sir…He's here to, to see you…says urgent…"

"Fine, go away."

Draco sat up and threw the glass of wine he had been holding into the fire which flared brilliantly. 

It had taken all of two minutes for them to learn how to control and suppress their power. Hence their voices went, semi back to normal. Unless, you got them angry. 

Harry put down the book he had been reading and walked up behind Draco who was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He gently massaged Draco shoulders and smiled softly. 

"Don't worry about it Drac."

"Why wouldn't I worry about it?"

"Well for one thing he's still completely clueless as to what's been happening and you do intend to kill him don't you?"

"No, well not right away. I want him to feel every wound he ever inflicted upon me. I want him to leave knowing exactly what he did to me."

"Leave? You're going to let him live?"

"Not necessarily," Draco said twisting around so that he was facing Harry, "I want him to live just long enough to tell us where his master is and then die slowly."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, slightly surprised.

"We don't want any competition do we? Harry?"

Draco's fingers trailed up Harry's neck, his other hand looping around the other side and pulling Harry down into the couch. Harry gave a small cry of surprise and tumbled into Draco who kissed him soundly.

"Any way Harry, we both have scores to settle with ol' snake eyes."

"Draco, don't you think we should be going. Lucius is waiting."

"Don't say that disgusting name, you're ruining the mood, and anyway he can wait, I have…more important things on my mind."

*Forty-five minutes later*

Harry and Draco paused outside the room the small underling thing had showed them to. Inside a very angry voice was yelling at another voice that sounded like it wished to be anywhere else, well, almost anywhere else.

"Where is my son!? I sent for him almost an hour ago!"

The sounds of something breaking echoed from inside as Draco and Harry pushed the door open and slipped into the room.

"Really Father, must you be so undignified?" Draco drawled, "We have to uphold the family honor, remember?"

Lucius Malfoy spun around, his face a livid red, the small, unlucky first year that had been sent to attend on Lucius cowered in the corner covering his face. A tremor ran through Draco, he used to try and protect himself the same way, it had never worked.

Draco looked at the trembling boy carefully, "You boy, go and check to see that everything is prepared the way I requested it."

A look of relief washed over the boys face as he stumbled to his feet and fled out the door. Draco turned back to watch Lucius once more, who was now looking at Harry with considerable question in his eyes. 

"Draco my boy," Lucius said, his eyes swinging over to observe Draco again, "I came bring you back home, your mother wants you to home. She's arranging a small party for family, as today is you eighteenth birthday. It's a very important occasion."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Draco had told him about this. Lucius's eyes narrowed dangerously at Harry.

"Perhaps it would be better if we talked alone Draco. Although I'm not sure exactly as to why you are with the Potter boy to begin with. Some scheme of Dumbledore's no doubt. You wouldn't mind leaving for a moment Potter?"

"Actually," Harry said with a slight smile, "I would."

Lucius's face flickered and his lip curled in distaste.

"Harry, can stay. He already knows everything anyway." Draco again drawled. 

****

Lucius blinked and reached his hand into his robes to grasp his wand, which was no longer there.

"Come," Harry said good naturedly, twirling a long black wand in his fingers, "let's go for a walk. Mr. Malfoy? How about to the Grand Hall?"

Lucius looked at Harry in disbelief then anger and finally the mask snapped back up and he smiled coldly at them.

"Yes, let's go. It's about lunch time and Dumbledore would be eating with everyone else."

"Oh Yes. MR Malfoy, I'm sure he'll help you get your wand back from me." 

Harry opened the door and began walking slowly down the hall, enroute to the dining hall, Draco followed close behind, a sickly grin sufficing his face. The dining hall was uncharacteristically silent to Lucius but if had been here before he would have know that it was always like this when Draco and Harry came down. No one was eating and there was only a very light meal set out. Everyone knew that most likely if they did eat they never end up keeping down.

Dumbledore stood in the center of the open area between student and teacher dining tables. His face was pale and drawn, his eyes blank, no cheerful sparkle, no hope. Lucius, however, failed to observe this. He stepped forward with his grace and arrogance waving like a conceited banner.

"Professor Dumbledore, Young Mr. Potter has taken my wand and threatened my life as well. I will have his punished, perhaps even thrown in prison for this. Draco can testify to what I said."

Dumbledore's faded eyes slowly locked onto Draco but other thatn that he made no voice nor action.

Draco smiled slightly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, 'Father'. Harry couldn't have done something like that, he's too perfect."

"Yes…perfect…good boy…" Dumbledore mumbled.

Lucius sputtered for a moment then looked at the two boy and the old man.

"Did you find one?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Mr. Filch had several of the items you requested, he's bringing them now."

"Very good Dumbledore. You've been such a good boy since that little experiment we did."

"Experiment?" Lucius asked cautiously, still eyeing them warily.

"Yes," Harry purred, "I never liked Dumbledore much so I tried out a little control spell, it lets a person control another by allowing the person the believe that they're doing all under their own will. It was quite effective."

"He's under a spell?" Lucius asked.

"Not anymore, after he killed the little girl we released him. He's been like this ever since. Must be really hard on a person when you think you can do no wrong and suddenly realize you killed a little girl, with your bare hands no doubt."

"Don't look at me like that Harry, I would've just let him do it with his wand and an old fashioned Avada Kadaver but I think deep down he had wanted to do that for a long time. It probably came as a great shock to him, and an even greater shock to Ginny."

"I don't think he'll ever forgive himself."

"Master Draco and Master Harry, we have brought all that you requested."

"Thank you, Filch, Snape."

Snape backed away from the assorted heap he and Filch had carried in, his eyes were blank and clear. Filch had a horrid malicious smile on his lips, he had been the next to join Harry and Draco, he had been the only one who enjoyed the entire experience and often volunteered to help.

Draco knelt down and slowly rummaged through the pile, after a moment he stood and turned back around. In his hand he held a large horrid looking whip with sharp metal shards tied to the end.

"Shall we begin, 'Father'? I have almost thirteen years to pay you back for. That's a lot of pain to go through so we might as well not dally."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lucius growled.

"Exactly what it looks like." Harry said.

Harry's eyes glittered darkly and he blinked. The chains in the pile leapt to life, snaking out and capturing Lucius's arms and legs. The chains held suspended with no assistance, Lucius's shirt was ripped from him in an instant.

Draco strode forward until he was directly in front of Lucius, "Let the games begin."

Hours had passed, with nothing but endless screaming and painful hiss of the whip to fill the void of silence. Finally the whip ceased its dance and the chains fell to the floor along with Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco flicked his hand and Lucius's weak body slowly rose until his feet floated inches above the floor. Even his head had to be supported and if it weren't for Harry he would have blacked out hours ago. 

Harry had his wrapped around his arm Proscrit, in his easier to manage travel size. Proscrit uncoiled and with a disdainful hiss struck Lucius, filling him with enough venom to kill twenty men. Lucius whimpered slightly but nothing else.

"Where is Voldemort?" Draco asked calmly, wiping his face of his father's blood.

No response.

"You're going to die anyway, you might as well tell us."

Lucius mumbled something and Harry glanced over at Draco.

"Did you understand that?"

Draco nodded.

"Well I'm glad you did cause I sure didn't."

"Figures. Shall we fetch him?"

"I suppose. How long until you get an exact match to bring his here?"

"Thirty seconds tops, less if you would shut up."

"That's just enough time to tell Mr. Lucius exactly how painfully he's going to die. Ok, so first the venom is going to attack your nervous system and induce incredibly severe pain to the point where it feels like you're being boiled alive. Then it will begin to destroy your vital organs and muscles and it will feel like you are being stabbed over and over again in every single area of your body until your heart finally seizes up into cardiac arrest and you organs fill with fluid and if the heart failure doesn't kill you'll drown in your own fluid as your organs basically begin to turn to mush. Sounds like funny doesn't it? The whole process will take several hours, hope you enjoy it!"

"I've got him."

"Well then, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort. Let's see you."

The air shimmered and blackened and suddenly Voldemort was there. Angry and shocked and standing in a pool of Lucius's blood. He looked down and then turned to look up at Lucius who was beginning to convulse. After a moment he turned back and his eyes fell upon Harry and Draco, still holding the blooded whip in his hands.

"Little Dragon, is this your doing?" He hissed.

"Mostly, Harry helped." Draco jabbed a thumb in Harry's direction.

Harry waved cheerfully.

Voldemort said nothing for a moment then, "You have done well, capturing the school and ever the Potter boy. I thought you would end up like your father but you have turned out satisfactory, not flawed like him. I will make you my first if you like, Little Dragon. If you kill Potter."

"Oh no," Draco shook his head, "I think you misunderstood me. I didn't do this for you, we did it. This school is ours and there certainly won't be any Harry killing. In fact the only reason you're here is because- a. Harry wants to kill you, b. I want to kill you, and c. We find you very annoying."

Voldemort gave a horrible broken laugh, really it was disgusting, "You think you two can defeat me?!" He laughed again.

Harry gagged comically and with a twitch of his hand had Voldemort's wand.

"I should start a collection." Harry murmured putting Voldemort wand with Lucius's, Dumbledore's and a few others. He then reached out with one hand until it was flat palm toward Voldemort. Black fire suddenly rippled around his hand as he angled it sideways and slowly began to close it.

Voldemort screamed, his robes were crumpled in and his entire body looked as if it was being compressed, by a giant hand.

Harry's mouth twitched into a smile, "This is for my Mum and Dad you fucking bastard."

His fist closed and Voldemorts screams grew louder, blood seeped from every where, a choking gasp from Voldemort let out a spray of blood and then Voldemort quite moving, his head fell to the floor and his body not far behind.

**_"No More. There will be no more."_**

Destiny had failed in her task, thing had gone out of hand and the Lady finally taken notice. The Lady, the god of the wizards, although they knew not her existence she was the one that gave power and took it away. She had taken from Destiny her power and cast her down onto the world to live as a mortal. Fate now took her position until another could be found to take Destiny place. 

The Lady shook her head and looked down upon her world, now held motionless. She nodded and then….

There was a tentative knock of the door and a muffled call of, "Is there anyone in there?"

__

When Draco didn't answer, the door opened to reveal Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this compartment was occupied," he started before finally recognizing Draco, "Malfoy?" His expression instantly went cold, "Where're are your goons? Or do enjoy fucking yourself better?"

"Get the hell out of my compartment Potter. Now."

"Fine with me, I'd rather eat flober worms than stay in a compartment with you."

Harry turned away and everything was back to normal, just the way it was supposed to be….

****

The End 

BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Review! All Bribes and Death threats are welcome!

Thankies-

Did you know I got seventeen reviews for the last chapter? And because there were seventeen reviews and I am feeling especially evil, as you can tell from above, I will not reply to any reviews, that and I'm a lazy bastard! So….don't hate me and don't actually hunt me down and kill me, threaten all you want though. 

Thanks to- lupin-in-the-sky-with-diamonds (favoritest and number one reviewer!), Grey Malfoy and Grath Longfletch (love you guys!), Jalee (secret), Vampyre (and Muse), BabyPufoo (Hugs), Tinetinytina, jammies2000,Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, musicgirl225, Juliette (yes she did deserve it), Draco, kip the butterfly stomper (I love cowboy bebop), LenaLovely12, Jason, S.Wing, LunarMist DarknessEclipse 

I love my Evilness! 


	27. Read This! Very Important Sequel Info!

My Happy Little Authors Note!

Hello! Your evil neighborhood author here to give you a window of hope as it seems I have begun a sequel! Yay! *clapclapclap!* Very enthusiastic! Very good! It's called "Dreams Of Remembrance" Hmmmm…I think I may be running on a reoccurring theme here…oh well!

I hope the sequel will be pleasant and such and that you all continue to read and stuff. I just hope I can think of a plot. …this could be a problem…no matter, Tigger will figure it out eventually. Happy Trails Little Readers! (and hopefully Reviews) Tigger will try very hard to make you happy! 


End file.
